


Torpe animal ||PaperHat

by ShinoTenshi



Category: Villainous (Cartoon)
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M, Multi
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-22
Updated: 2020-05-25
Packaged: 2021-02-27 19:03:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 9
Words: 18,033
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22850677
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShinoTenshi/pseuds/ShinoTenshi
Summary: El choque accidental con un miembro heroico de alta alcurnia no se pasa desapercibido por el jefe; más aún si esto puede traer problemas a la compañía, pero ¿que pasaría si un nuevo experimento fuera un causante de sentimientos erráticos y descubrimientos todavía más oscuros de los que su alma retorcida hubiera imaginado de alguien tan patético?
Relationships: 5.0.5 & 6.0.6 (Villainous), 5.0.5 & Demencia (Villainous), Black Hat & Dr. Flug (Villainous), Clemencia/Dr. Slug/White Hat (Villainous), Dr. Slug/White Hat (Villainous)
Kudos: 2





	1. Prólogo

Su respiración se aceleraba y lograba que la cabeza le diera vueltas sin parar, el corazón golpeaba con fuerza su caja torácica, el sudor perlado bajaba lentamente de su frente hasta su barbilla, la oscuridad lo envolvía para perder su rastro de los pasillos ya recorridos, la estruendosa carcajada le impedía pensar con claridad, su pierna lastimada dificultaba su huida de él.

Nadie le creía, no sabían el infierno que era vivir a su sombra y cuántas lágrimas derramaba hasta caer dormido en el suelo manchado por sangre seca y esperma añejado. Pero ahora las cosas se habían salido de control, sujetaba con fuerza un pequeño bulto blanco en sus manos, rezaba al cielo por escapar con vida de ese lugar y que aquel pequeño sobreviviera.

Una sombra enorme se formó justo al frente impidiendo su avance, el cuerpo le temblaba y sus lágrimas quedaban suspendidas en sus salientes, la ira comenzó a crecer dentro del pequeño, sus ojos negros se volvían cafés rojizos su espalda expulsaba tentáculos bañados de baba verde mientras las garras protegían el pequeño manto blanco en sus manos, los gruñidos del superior y una sonrisa triunfal se dibujaron.

La lluvia caía en gran medida y los relámpagos apagaban los gritos desgarradores del amanecer, un fresco charco de sangre bañaba el piso, con asco cruzó el pasillo hasta la salida viendo la calle solitaria y así lo prefería. El lloro del infante lo trajo de vuelta a la realidad, beso su frente logrando que se detuviera, sacándole una sonrisa, para después echar a correr por la calle empedrada y buscar al boticario más cercano.

El silencio era irrumpido por las botellas tomadas y las respiraciones irregulares de los inquilinos, la intranquilidad del menor crecía y su miedo por el bebé atendido le hacía perder la forma por momentos cortos aunque suficientes para asustar a las aprendices. Un hombre canoso se detuvo de golpe antes de hablar, su labio inferior temblaba, su cuerpo se estremecía, las manos se mantenían a escasos centímetros del área afectada, tragó saliva y con voz entrecortada se dirigió al ser con la misma herida.

**Boticario:** Ne-necesito sacarlo

**Niño:** No, por favor

**Boticario:** Si no lo hago tendrá el mismo destino de tu padre

Las manos del pequeño se cerraron en puños, sus hombros temblaban y su ojo comenzaba a derramar pequeñas gotas negras que teñían el piso y se extendían antes de evaporarse, sabía lo que dolía, sabía las burlas que sufriría, sabía lo que simbolizaba tener una herida sin recuerdo absoluto de lo ocurrido, sabía las miles de preguntas que le lloverían cuando quisiera conocer su historia y la falta de valor que tendría para decirle todo sin quebrarse. Deseaba que el tiempo se detuviera, que nada de esto hubiera ocurrido; pero no podía poner la salud del infante en juego por un capricho suyo...finalmente asintió resignado, dio media vuelta y salió del lugar mientras tapaba sus oídos para no escuchar lo que ocurriría.

El tiempo pasaba muy lento para aquel que decía ser un simple niño maltratado por los egoístas deseos de su padre, su piel tan gris como la neblina más cerrada, su ojo negro, sus dientes verdosos y en picos como las trampas de osos le daba un aspecto terrorífico, bajo el bombín se podían ver unos mechones de cabello de un gris más oscuro que apenas eran percibidos gracias a que siempre utilizaba ese gorro. Su llanto silencioso fue interrumpido por el hijo más joven del boticario que le avisaba el fin de todo. Sus piernas aún temblando caminaron con determinación hasta la puerta encontrándose con la dicha de la vida a un bajo precio, extendió sus manitas y recibió el pequeño bulto riendose.

Años después la vida no se volvió más piadosa para ninguno de los dos, alimentados de animales rastreros e insultados por quienes no los conocían, las aprendices del hombre que por veinte años los había protegido les rechazaron después de su muerte. Las mentiras y los tratos que les ofrecía el niño a cambio de comida y techo les hacía reír a los aldeanos, su ira se acrecentaba con las décadas, sus edades físicas eran mucho más pequeñas de las que en realidad tenían, pero aun así seguían siendo niños con conocimiento de adulto.

Como seres de la noche por su lado paterno el tiempo en sus vidas era tan lento que era un milagro poder crecer un milímetro cada tres años y gracias a sus madres podían controlar en gran medida su poderes por lo que el camuflarse se les hacía fácil y divertido. Su vida entre los árboles ya no les sustentaba nada más que protección de los humanos ignorantes que los cazaban por ser _"demonios"_ , pero no importaba cuantos les perseguían todos caían muertos a los pies del mayor que los destrozaba hasta deformarlos lo suficiente para convertirlos en molida y dárselos de comer al menor, que completamente ajeno a la obtención de la comida del mayor no ripostaba al ver llegar a su contrario con la ropa manchada de sangre y una gran sonrisa triunfal.


	2. Inspiración

Un día como cualquier otro en su mansión con forma de sombrero blanco, mirando por la ventana y pensando en que podía mandarle ese año sin que se lo devolviera con la misma nota que le escribía ya más de 800 años atrás, siempre se preguntaba ¿cuando seria el día que entendiera que no fue su culpa lo que ocurrió? Suspiro nuevamente con pesar ignorando a su científico que le miraba en silencio, su ojo perdido no era usual en él, todo el tiempo estaba sonriendo y siendo molestamente amable, salvo ese mismo día como cada año...harto de lo mismo le plantó cara a su superior

 **Científico:** Señor ¿que ocurre?

 **Señor:** Nada, pero gracias por preguntar y preocuparte Slugly

 **Slug** **:** Ya me esta hartando

 **Señor:** ¡¿Eh?!

 **Slug** **:** Cada año es lo mismo, mirada perdida y suspiro doloroso, por una mierda...podría decir por una vez ¡¿que lo pone así siempre en esta fecha?!

 **Señor:**...

No respondió, no quería hacerlo, su semblante solo parecía más cansado que en un inicio y eso le molestaba al científico que otra vez se preparaba para confrontarlo, pero su mano enguantada le hizo un gesto para que se callara y su cabeza negaba mirando al piso con tal de no quebrarse frente a él. La puerta se azotó con un violenta fuerza en su despacho, Slug otra vez cerró furioso y había votado varios estantes pequeños cercanos a la entrada, suspiro cansino y con sus poderes volvió todo a su orden original.

Miro la hora, aún era temprano para buscar algo que valiera la pena antes de ese día, cambió su ropa a una camisa sin mangas roja, jeans negros desgarrados, tenis de correr, quito su monóculo y puso en su lugar un parche negro, modificó su exagerada piel blanca por una un poco más rosadeja para pasar desapercibido, se quito el sombrero de copa y levantó un poco su bombín para despeinarse su pelirrojo cabello dejándolo ver por debajo; sonrió nostálgico al ver el resultado y salió hecho una sombra de la casa para que no supieran su pequeño secreto.

✨✨✨✨ 

El aire de la calle era de todo menos limpio, pero le daba igual siempre y cuando pudiera obtener la inspiración que buscaba, quienes pasaban lo saludaban con una sonrisa mientras él para pasar por un chico rudo solo les contestaba con un asentimiento de cabeza e inexpresividad en el rostro, aunque por dentro los saludaba a todos como un niño pequeño que había comido muchos dulces.

Perdido en la nada terminó chocando con otro chico completamente distraído en quien sabe que, pero por la fuerza del golpe y la dificultad que tenía para disculparse delataba que este había huido de alguien y además estaba llorando debajo de la bolsa de papel que cubría su rostro. Su vestimenta constaba de una camisa azul con un avión explotando, una bata de laboratorio, unos guantes amarillos, unos jeans azul desteñido y tenis de color rojo, sin olvidar los goggles que cubrían lo agujeros donde podía ver el exterior.

Sin delicadeza alguna se levantó del piso y como si fuera una simple hoja de papel agarró del cuello a su contrario y lo arrastró hasta el parque donde lo obligó a sentarse para después hacer lo mismo fingiendo una enorme indiferencia. El silencio se volvió incómodo para ambos, el pelirrojo no sabía absolutamente nada de él y a pesar de ser un héroe altamente reconocido, ahora era un simple civil tsundere que descaradamente se lo había llevado a rastras para que pudiera llorar con tranquilidad y sin ser juzgado por nadie, por otro lado el joven de bolsa había comprendido la actitud de aquel chico, aunque no le agradaba su forma brusca de ayuda, pero al menos era mejor que seguir corriendo y terminar en una situación peor.

El mayor suspiro cansado tratando de olvidar por un momento sus problemas personales para sacar un tema de conversación que pudiera animar al chico...pero otra vez en muchos años estaba tan dolido con sus búsquedas infructuosas que no tenía realmente nada que decir. El silencio se prolongaba a tal grado que si no hacían algo pronto terminaría siendo una atmósfera tan incómoda que alguno de los dos se iría mientras el otro sufría en silencio

 **Señor:** ¿Por qué tanta pendejada, niño?

El ojiazul se dio una cachetada mental seguida de un coscorrón en la cabeza por la pregunta, era obvio que el menor sufría, era un tema delicado y por estar tan metido en su papel humano lo más probable era que había metido la pata hasta el fondo, pero alzó un ceja extrañado al escuchar la risa tierna y nostálgica de quien se hallaba ahora sentado a su lado.

 **Señor:** ¿Porque te ríes rarito?

 **Extraño:** Perdona, es que...sonastes igual que mi jefe

Su expresión contrariada cambio a una de sorpresa al ver como el chico a su lado bajaba la cabeza y volvía a sollozar mientras se decía a sí mismo en susurros _"estúpido"_. Con su verdadera apariencia se hubiera abalanzado encima de él con un abrazo, le diría que no era nada de eso y ¿quien era su jefe? para irse a "hablar con él", pero en su estado actual no podía siquiera darle un palmadita en su hombro para demostrar que estaba de su lado.

Su frustración y enojo con las palabras del chico lo saco lo suficiente de sus casillas para darle un puñetazo en el hombro, lo necesario para hacerlo reaccionar y frotarse el golpe mientras se quejaba y lo volteaba a ver furioso listo para reclamar, pero se abstuvo al ver como este se acercaba a su rostro con una cara iracunda

 **Señor:** Eres un idiota al decirte tu mismo _"estúpido"_ , si fueras así no podrías contestar a las preguntas, tampoco hablar coherente o entender las emociones...ahora, desconocidos o no me dirás que te pasa y lo resolveremos ¿okey?

Nuevamente hablaba en ese tono tan odioso y característico de su hermano, detestaba esa actitud, aún así como cambia pieles experimentado sabía que debía actuar diferente a como normalmente actuaría, más que todo para enterarse de información importante que podría serle de ayuda contra los villanos.

 **Extraño** : Jajaja si, esta bien te lo contaré...después de todo es lindo tener a alguien que si te escuche en vez de juzgarte en silencio

 **Señor:**...

 **Extraño:** Todo comenzó con un nuevo experimento para la empresa, estaba en mi laboratorio terminando los últimos detalles para que la presentación del mismo fuera un éxito en el video, pero...una compañera de trabajo que gusta de molestarme y coquetearle al jefe se le ocurrió la genial idea de hacerlo ver más _"llamativo"_...

El ojiazul mantenía el mismo semblante de un tsundere expectante ante la confesión de amor de la chica que secretamente le gusta, pero no dice nada para hacerse el de rogar. El chico por otro lado continuaba su relato sin prestar realmente atención a la mirada del otro y manteniendo parte de la información importante para él como el nombre de su _"compañera"_ o la empresa para la que trabaja.

 **Extraño:** Decidió ponerle un kilo de brillantina explosiva, le dije que se detuviera o el invento explotaría por sobrecarga, no me hizo caso y como predije el laboratorio explotó. El jefe llegó tan rápido que no lo note...mi compañera por otra parte si lo hizo y huyó apenas pudo, dejándome a mi con el regaño. Me sentí solo y traicionado, aunque no es algo nuevo para mi

El mayor frunció el ceño ante la declaración en cuanto a la chica que trabajaba con él, comenzó a pensar que el chico quizás era el científico loco de alguna empresa villana, pero no por conveniencia si no por obligación, aunque tampoco podía descartar el hecho de que estaba ahí por gusto propio, después de todo los científicos eran un enigma en sí y nadie sabía en qué pensaban o si ya algunos ni siquiera tenían juicio propio

 **Extraño:** Aún así mi superior se veía más molesto que de costumbre y comenzó a gritarme, como siempre junto a algunas muestras de ira, con ellas destruyó otras partes de mi laboratorio. Cuando se fue espere un momento hasta estar seguro que no volvería y empecé a destruir yo mismo lo que quedaba del recinto, no me di cuenta que se había devuelto y me veía desde la puerta mientras yo me insultaba por mi ineptitud, y al girarme...

 **Señor:** No me digas...te insulto todavía más fuerte y corristes por el dolor 

**Extraño:** Nop

 **Señor:** ¿Eh?

 **Extraño:** Yo lo insulte

 **Señor:** ¡¿Cómo?!

 **Extraño:** Estaba tan molesto conmigo mismo por haber fallado que cuando lo vi no pude observar a mi jefe, sino a un hombre que había tenido la desgracia de contratar a una escoria como yo y por eso no lo escuche cuando intentó hablarme, le ataque verbalmente, le dije todo lo que sentía en ese momento y que oculte por años para cumplir con mi labor. Lo pase de largo y corrí por que no quería verlo a la cara e inicie a llorar por la frustración.

Nuevamente el silencio se instauró pesado en la atmósfera, cuando mucho el ojiazul pensó que podría ser una ruptura o rechazo, pero no pensó en que algo como eso podría pasar...la comisura de sus labios se ensanchó haciéndolo soltar una sonora carcajada que rompió el mal ambiente a su alrededor, por otro lado el joven de bolsa lo miró indignado por estarse riendo de su desgracia 

**Señor:** Jajaja... hay perdón, pero no me vas a negar que dejar callado a un superior y que este no pueda hacer algo para defenderse es divertido ja

 **Extraño:** Pfft... ja... jaja... jajajajajajaja si tienes razón, debiste ver su cara de estupefacción cuando le dije hasta de que se iba morir 

Ambos chicos estuvieron riendo como si fueran viejos amigos de la infancia contándose todas las aventuras alocadas que habían realizado durante varios años sin verse, esto permitió al pelirrojo pensar en el regalo perfecto para su hermano y gracias a ese chico ya tenía la idea perfecta. Recobró poco a poco la compostura igual que él otro, al final se limpió una lágrima que le había caído por tanto reír y se puso derecho para ver cómo el joven hacía lo mismo.

 **Extraño:** Muchas gracias me has alegrado el día

 **Señor:** No es nada, me gusta ayudar bolsita

 **Extraño:** Je...Flug

 **Señor:** ¿Eh?

El mayor ya se había parado de la banca después de descartar su agradecimiento y listo para ir a casa antes de que la pareja se diera cuenta de su ausencia, cuando la voz del chico lo detuvo en seco y a sólo cinco pasos de la banca, giró levemente la cabeza y lo miró sobre el hombro extrañado por no haber entendido lo que dijo

 **Extraño:** Mi nombre es Flug 

**Señor:** _*Sonríe de lado*_ Bueno Flug...

Chasqueo sus dedos y una tarjeta salió de una pequeña bruma celeste que subió desde el suelo hasta sus dedos pulgar e índice que quedaron unidos después del chasquido, Flug no parecía extrañado en lo más mínimo por lo que había hecho el _"humano"_ , esto le dio otra pista de que debía trabajar para un villano que poseía poderes. Con eso en mente volvió su vista al frente sintiendo un escalofrío familiar en su espalda y claramente feliz por el mismo, lanzó la tarjeta con maestría hasta el menor que la intentaba atrapar torpemente para que no cayera al piso y casi dándose de cara con el banco

 **Señor:** Si necesitas algo apriétalo con fuerza

 **Flug** **:** Espera, ¿cuál es tu nombre?

 **Superior:** Lorean

Y sin decir más se fue caminando con las manos en lo bolsillos mientras el científico veía la tarjeta intrigado, extrañado y un tanto decepcionado, era blanca por ambos lados y no decía nada, pero supuso que si la hizo aparecer con sus poderes posiblemente la misma fuera especial, la apoyó en su pecho y la sujetó con fuerza como si fuera un talismán, ignorando la mirada afilada e inyectada en sangre de una ardilla completamente negra, sus bigotes estaban totalmente rígidos y su cola azotaba el piso con rabia.

 **Ardilla:** Conque metiéndote de nuevo donde no debes ¿eh?, estás cometiendo un error White y no quiero ser yo de nuevo el culpable

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ***************************************************
> 
> Hola, capítulo nuevo solo para ustedes queridos lectores, como podrán imaginar esta historia tiene un inicio algo hardcore, pero no creo que tanto como en otras historias que he visto, aún así que feo el inicio ¿acaso el incidente fue tan grave como para que su hermano no quiera estar cerca de él? ¿Por qué Slug actuara de esa forma tan violenta? ¿Cuantas veces se habrá transformado con esa apariencia? ¿Esta será la única vez que veremos a esta simpática ardillita?
> 
> ¿Se esperaban que fuera Flug el que tratara mal a su jefe y huyera tan rápido esperando no morir? La actitud de Lorean parece muy falsa según el texto, pero será realmente cierto que esa actitud sólo es una fachada o ¿parte de ella es real en su vida?
> 
> Dejen comentarios, ideas, teorías, preguntas o cualquier tomatazo yo tratare de responder todos lo más pronto posible, pero recuerden que el estudio no es benevolente
> 
> ~Cheao


	3. Buenos Amigos

Sus pequeñas patitas a pesar de entorpecer su recorrido lo hacían saltar de árbol en árbol, su pelaje iba creciendo mientras su cola disminuía, sus dientes como trampa de osos chirriaban, su ojo negro ahora tenía la parte blanca del mismo negra y su pupila de un tono café rojizo. Entró por una ventana en lo que volvía a su forma original y de paso sacaba tentáculos de su espalda para destruir el gimnasio casero con su rabieta incontrolada.

Por otra parte, pero en la misma casa, un hombre de pelo negro, ojos negros y piel morena se encontraba tranquilamente leyendo el periódico mientras tomaba un sorbo de café y escuchaba despotricar a su contrario junto a miles de aparatos destruirse. Un pequeño robot con forma de pantera negra que caminaba en dos patas le traía una bandeja con galletas rellenas de jalea de fresa, miro el reloj en su muñeca y sonrió divertido en lo que tomaba una galleta y se encaminaba hacia el gimnasio en total calma.

 **Hombre:** Vaya, no creí que llegaría tan temprano, tenia la esperanza que me llamara a media noche contándome los detalles, quizás algo salio mal...otra vez

La casa no era tan grande como su mansión, pero le agradaba que pudiera destruir cosas sin riesgo a ser su cabeza la que rodaría por el piso, abrió la puerta de la habitación sin miedo y ladeo su cabeza al lado derecho justo a tiempo cuando un pedal de la bicicleta estática voló al lado de la misma, volvió a acomodarse y vio como el de negro golpeaba un saco de boxeo lleno de diamante cubierto por cemento y rodeado de la misma tela característica de estos mientras sus tentáculos se entretenían destrozando los otros aparatos de ejercicios, se apoyó en la puerta divertido y cruzando los brazos sobre su pecho

 **Hombre:** ¿Ya terminastes tu rabieta bebito?

 **Ardilla** **destransformada** **:** _*Lo señala con el dedo y usando voz demoniaca*_ ¡¡¡CALLATE ALAN!!!

 **Alan** **:** Me callaré cuando yo quiera

 **Ardilla** **destransformada** **:** ARGH

 **Alan** **:** Baja la caminadora Black Hat

 **Black** **Hat** **:** Tsk 

Bajo sin cuidado lo que quedaba de la caminadora, guardó sus tentáculos y cruzó sus brazos mientras giraba la cabeza al lado izquierdo evitando el contacto visual. Las pisadas del humano se escuchaban en el cuarto hasta llegar a su contrario y ponerle una mano en el hombro, este sabiendo que no saldría nada bueno de oponerse se dio por vencido y bajo los brazo y el rostro. El pelinegro sonrió satisfecho y lo condujo a la sala donde le hizo sentarse en un sillón frente a él para después repetir la acción

 **Alan** **:** Muy bien Blacky...cuentale todo al tío Alan

 **Black** **Hat** **:** _*Suspira molesto*_ No se que estoy haciendo mal

 **Alan** **:** Eres un villano, ¿acaso debes hacer algo bien?

 **Black** **Hat** **:** _*Lo fulmina con la mirada*_

**Alan** **:** Ooooohhhhh, hablas de "ese" mal

 **Black** **Hat** **:** De que otra cosa te buscaría para hablar

 **Alan** **:** Sabes no me caería mal un "Hola Alan tengo muchas cosas que contarte, ¿quieres tomar un café conmigo? yo invito"...pero si te lo pidiera estoy seguro que me dejas votado en el inframundo

 **Black** **Hat** **:** Con solo escucharte quiero golpear tu cara

 **Alan** **:** Y esa es la razón por la cual te va mal con él

 **Black** **Hat** **:** YA LO SE _*se cubre la cara con ambas manos frustrado*_ _USH_

 **Alan** **:** No soy bueno dando consejos amoroso, ¿por que no le pides ayuda a tu hermano?

 **Black** **Hat** **:** Ni de coña, menos ahora que le dio a Flug esa puta tarjeta

 **Alan** **:** ¿Tarjeta?

 **Black** **Hat** **:** Si

 **Alan** **:** No entiendo ¿qué tiene que ver una tarjeta en esto?

 **Black** **Hat** **:** Agh... _*se quita las manos de la cara*_ se llama tarjeta de ayuda

 **Alan** **:** ¿Y?

 **Black** **Hat** **:** Es una "magia antigua" que los de mi especie usan para...¡¿Y POR QUE CHINGADOS TE ESTOY CONTANDO ESTO A TI?!

 **Alan** **:** ¿Acaso tienen a alguien mas que sepa de tu crush y la relación fallida inexistente de tu hermano y no haya muerto al enterarse?...si es así me encantaría conocer a esa persona

 **Black** **Hat** **:** HA...si existiera alguien así lo torturaría con mis propias manos

 **Alan** **:** ¿Veneno de rata o Ángel destructor?

 **Black** **Hat** **:** ¿Eh?

 **Alan** **:** Tu café

 **Black** **Hat** **:** A la mierda mi hígado y dame el Ángel Destructor

 **Alan** **:** Ja, como si a tu cuerpo le afectara en algo

 **Black** **Hat** **:** Tienes razón, pero no me importa

Pasaron la tarde hablando de temas triviales y como destruir a los enemigos de las formas más crueles y retorcidas posibles, hasta que un teléfono sonó interrumpiendo esa amena charla. Molesto el pelinegro contestó y después sonrió divertido para terminar la llamada y acercarse con la misma sonrisa a su negro amigo.

 **Alan** **:** Por cierto Blacky, como es que las cosas terminaron así aquella vez

 **Black** **Hat** **:** Agh ese gusano te llama de nuevo ¿cierto?

 **Alan** **:** No se lo puedes prohibir, es mi casa

 **Black** **Hat** **:** Mmmm

 **Alan** **:** Bla...

 **Black** **Hat** **:** Odio remover esa lata de gusanos, pero supongo que tarde o temprano iba a ocurrir

 **Alan** **:** ¿Eh?

 **Black** **Hat** **:** Antes de ese incidente hay algo que debes saber, que ni siquiera le he contado a mi hermano, pero debes jurar que nunca se lo dirás a nadie o torturare tu alma hasta que supliques que te mate, y aun así te mantendré con vida y agonizando

 **Alan** **:** Me parece un buen trato

 **Black** **Hat** **:** Como sea, todo comenzó hace...

✨✨✨✨

El tiempo pasó rápidamente para el científico que se hallaba en su laboratorio dando instrucciones a los robots para terminar de arreglar el lugar, aunque no le había llevado realmente mucho tiempo ya que al regresar el mismo estaba completamente reconstruido, un poco desordenado y con una nota característica de Black Hat, ¿y como saber que había sido él? fácil es el único que escribiría _"Si destruyes el laboratorio de nuevo usare mis poderes para destruir tus huesos"_ , una manera única para alentar a sus trabajadores

Flug por otro lado salió para revisar el resto de la casa y asegurarse que ningún otro químico se hallara fuera de lugar, cuando vio a Demencia jugando con un erlenmeyer lleno de una sustancia morada negrusca, su cuerpo tembló de inmediato al recordar para que la había creado y con qué fin pensaba usarla. Rápidamente llegó a donde ella estaba y le quitó el objeto haciéndola caer sobre su propia cara y con un ágil movimiento la pateó hasta que su cuerpo chocó violentamente contra la pared, al darse cuenta de lo que había hecho reaccionó angustiado

 **Flug** **:** De-Demencia ¿estas bien?

 **Demencia:** ¿Que, que carajos?...¿como hiciste, cómo es que eres tan fuerte y rápido?

 **Flug** **:** No se de que me hablas

 **Demencia:** Maldito hipócrita, t-tu...¡¡¡TU ME EMPUJASTE COMO SI FUERA POCO MENOS QUE UN INSECTO!!!

 **Flug** **:** Demencia calmate yo...

 **Demencia:** ¡¿QUIEN MALDITOS ERES Y QUÉ HICISTE CON MI PEQUEÑO CIENTÍFICO FRÁGIL?!

 **Flug** **:** Callate, soy yo Demencia

 **Demencia:** ¡¡¡MENTIROSO, MI HERMANITO NUNCA ME HABÍA HECHO DAÑO!!!

 **Flug** **:**... _*Suspiro doloroso*_ Si tienes razón, lo siento Demencia...pero lo que hay aquí es muy peligroso y debe ser destruido por el bien de todos, y eso significa que me encargare de cualquiera que lo toque incluso si debo matarlos a cada uno hasta que esté destruido

Su voz dulce y chillona había cambiado a una fría y distante en segundos, a pesar de sus lentes negros se podía notar la mirada oscura a través de los mismos, su bolsa podía seguir en su rostro pero no por eso era menos intimidante, al contrario el no poder ver lo que ocultaba tras de ésta la hizo temblar de pies a cabeza y solo consiguió asentir en silencio. El contrario se giró y camino de una manera tan elegante y autoritaria hasta su laboratorio que si no fuera por su ropa bien hubiera sido confundido con un villano de alto nivel que venía a pedir un arma o servicio especial a BlacK Hat.

El corazón del chico se estrujó al recordar cómo había tratado a su _"hermanita"_ momentos antes, pero debía ser firme en su decisión y destruir a toda costa ese líquido mortal, no quería que supieran para qué servía...sería su fin si Black Hat descubre la verdad, todos sus esfuerzos y vida se irían a la mierda. Puso el contenedor en un lugar secreto con llave y sistema de seguridad altamente avanzado, miró a su alrededor sintiendo la culpabilidad en cada parte de su cuerpo y un suspiro cansino se escapó de sus labios en lo que un oso azulado con flor en la cabeza entraba preocupado.

 **Oso:** ¿Baw?

 **Flug** **:** Oh, hola 5.0.5...¿ocurre algo?

**5.0.5:** _*Cara preocupada*_

**Flug** **:** No es nada

**5.0.5:** _*Cara preocupada y molesta*_

**Flug** **:** Perdoname, pero hay cosas que papá no puede darle a los niños _*le acaricia la cabeza*_

 **5.0.5:** ¿Baaaawwww? _*Cara triste*_

 **Flug** **:** Tu sabes que algunos de mis experimentos son extremadamente peligrosos e inestables y por ello deben ser destruidos

**5.0.5:** _*Asiente no muy convencido*_

**Flug** **:** Bueno eso pasa con este líquido casi indestructible, por desgracia y nunca debes dejar que lo usen ni que Black Hat sepa de él, escuchastes hijo

**5.0.5:** _*Asiente triste*_

**Flug** **:** Se que odias guardar secretos, pero es por un bien mayor...piensalo algo así para que nadie de la familia salga lastimado

**5.0.5:** _*Sonríe feliz y lo abrasa*_

**Flug** **:** También te quiero 5.0.5 _*le devuelve el abrazo*_

**5.0.5:** _*Se va después de un rato saltando*_

Flug lo miraba irse mientras el corazón se le exprimía a más no poder, un nudo en la garganta se aproximaba a formar un taco que le impidiera respirar, una vez que desapareció de su vista y ya no se oía por los pasillos contiguos sus piernas lo hicieron derrumbarse en el suelo y sus manos se apoyaban en el piso para no dejarlo caer por completo, las lágrimas se resbalaban por su rostro hasta llegar a la barbilla y caían al piso sin control, ¿hasta esto había llegado? ¿después de estar en la cima había caído tan bajo? ¿el corazón no podía simplemente ser un cuenco vacío con un único trabajo? ¿acaso volvería a caer por una mentira? ¿volveria perder lo que más quería? ¿le tendrían asco al saber su pasado? ¿qué ocurriría con él si terminaba en peores condiciones que antes? ¿todavía podría pedirle ayuda a Lorean a pesar de apenas haberlo conocido algunas horas antes? ¿tendría que empezar de nuevo otra vez? 

Estas y muchas mas preguntas lo golpeaban una tras otra sin darle descanso, generando un dolor de cabeza punzante que amenazaba con desmayarlo y aun así no podía pensar como había terminado así por un descuido tan estúpido en su vida y ahora debía destruir lo único que lo separaba de su pasado y actual vida sin ser descubierto en el acto por su jefe. Suspiro con impotencia en lo que se quitaba la bolsa para secarse los ojos hinchados cuando recibió una llamada a su teléfono, miro con desgano el aparato y contestó molesto ante el nombre en su pantalla.

 **Flug** **:** ¿Que quieres inútil?

 **...:** Oh vamos, no nos hemos visto en 17 años y aun me guardas rencor viejo amigo

 **Flug** **:** Tu sabes lo que hiciste y por qué lo hiciste, así que ve al maldito grano y cuelga

 **...:** _*Suspira molesto*_ ¿Ha esto has llegado?, a insultar a un viejo y buen amigo tuyo por ese...

 **Flug** **:** No me hables de amistades, maldita cucaracha y dime para qué llamas o te callo

 **...:** Agh, la hora se acerca y el jefe quiere saber si estás dispuesto a redimirte

 **Flug** **:**...

 **...:** Se que está ahí Eitur

 **Flug** **:** ¿Redimirme?...Ja, redimirme y ¿por qué razón según ustedes?...¿por que no quise lastimarlo o por que son tan hipócritas que se esconden tras un escudo mientras manda a un niño a hacer el trabajo sucio para luego dejarlo a su suerte?

 **...:** Eit sabes que nunca fue mi intención que eso ocurriera, no sabía que contenía la carta...debes creerme 

**Flug** **:** ¿Por qué lo haría? _*sollozos*_ tú no estuviste ahí... _*sollozos*_ no vistes lo que yo vi, no me defendistes cuando me culparon, no me distes la cara cuando me subieron en el avión, ni siquiera me buscastes cuando me fui y ¡¿esperas que te responda tranquilamente que estoy complacido por la oportunidad?!

 **...:**...

 **Flug** **:** ¿De verdad crees que soy tan idiota como para volver Desmond?

 **Desmond** **:** Eit...lo que ocurrió en aquellos días y mamá son las razones por las que te estoy pidiendo que vuelvas

 **Flug** **:**... 

**Desmond** **:** No se que ocurrió y lamento no haber estado hay para ti cuando lo necesitaste _*leve sollozo*_ , pero te pido que me des la oportunidad de reparar mi error, mamá solo cuenta con un par de semanas y no quiero despedirla solo _*sollozo*_ , no creo tener la fuerza para afrontar su partida y mucho menos para cargar con el odio de mi único amigo... _*llanto contenido*_ por favor no me dejes tú también _*llanto*_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *************************************************** 
> 
> HAHAHA...Se la creyeron con el pasado de Black Hat ¿verdad?, lo lamento pero aun es muy pronto para saber que paso antes del "incidente" y cual es este, pero para no ser tan desgraciada con ustedes les diré que no tiene nada que ver con los capítulos anteriores, además recuerden que él y su hermano tienen más de 800 años en mi historia por lo que han tenido unas largas experiencias y puede que existan más de un solo incidente.
> 
> Pero qué les pareció el detalle del jefecito hacia Flug con el laboratorio ¿por qué actuó de esa forma? ¿Habrá pasado algo antes para que empiece actuar así? ¿o solo será un leve lapso de compasión hacia su empleado?
> 
> Y diganme ¿se esperaban de Flug que llegara a atacar a Demencia y la golpeara como si fuera cualquier cosa? ¿creen que 5.0.5 sepa más secretos de su creador? ¿que creen que ocurrió en el pasado del científico? ¿será verdad lo que le dijo su viejo "amigo" o solo una trampa? ¿que hará Flug ahora?
> 
> No olviden votar, comentar, sacar teorías y si desean apoyar un poco más con la cuenta, vayan al libro que dice votaciones y dejenme sus comentarios y sugerencias para alguna historia o la misma que están leyendo y tratare de contestar sus mensajes
> 
> ~Cheao
> 
> Nota: El ángel destructor es un hongo venenoso científicamente llamado "Amanita Virosa o Maloliente" que daña el hígado, pero como Black Hat es un ente oscuro es como echarle azúcar a una bebida amarga


	4. Capítulo 03: Recuerdos Fugaces 1/?

_El aroma a tabaco le encantaba, era uno de sus pocos deleites matutinos que le daban una sonrisa en la boca mientras caminaba por los pasillos solitarios de su mansión, el silencio de la misma le era pacífico después de encargarse de la destrucción de Pompeya, nada lo había hecho enojar al mismo nivel desde entonces._

_Se dirigió con paso arrogante hasta su oficina con una pequeña estela de humo marcando su trayectoria y dejando el mismo aroma en su camino, abrió la puerta de una patada azotandola contra la pared, esto le importaba tanto como romperle el cuello a un hombre que suplicaba patéticamente por su vida. Sonrió descaradamente al hacer la comparación mientras se acercaba a su mesa llena de papeles con nuevos pedidos de los cuales se debía encargar antes de empezar un pique económico en su bolsillo, claramente debía contratar un nuevo científico desde el deceso "misterioso" del anterior._

_Suspiro molesto por las entrevistas de trabajo que debería llevar a cabo para hallar un nuevo sustituto mientras se ponía sus dedos índice y pulgar donde estaba el puente casi inexistente de su nariz apenas notoria, si te acercabas lo suficiente para ver las aberturas oscuras por donde respiraba, hasta que un detallito en forma de corazón celeste con lazo blanco lo sacó de su pequeña molestia. Lo miró con curiosidad tentado entre quemarlo o abrirlo, dudo en que fuera algo agradable, pues a pesar de tener a varias villanas y villanos babeando a sus pies por pasar una noche con él, no conocía de ninguno que tuviera el suficiente coraje de entrar, dejarle regalos e irse._

_Se mantuvo dubitativo por alrededor de una hora ignorando el papeleo cuando noto una esquina diferente en la flor de tela, esta esquina se veía más sólida y sin pensarlo la jalo, dejando ver un mensaje con una caligrafía perfecta, delgada y elegante, claramente escrita con pluma de ganso y tinta Diamine. Una pequeña sonrisa apareció en su rostro al leer lo que decía, una sonrisa que solo una persona había visto y que nadie más vería_

**_~_ ** _Feliz cumpleaños Blacky, estas viejo :-P_ _**~** _

_Soltó una carcajada socarrona ante la broma tan infantil que su hermano menor le había hecho, bien podían tener unas cuantas décadas de diferencia, pero solo él sabía como subirle el ánimo. Abrió la caja y vio varios chocorabajos de zanzibar echos con escarabajos de verdad bañados en chocolate y rellenados con whisky y veneno de alacrán. Sonrió nuevamente, pero esta vez era una sonrisa melancólica acompañada de aflicción, cerró la caja, escribió una nota y se volvió una sombra al instante._

_El camino hacia la casa de su hermano era largo, aunque no tanto cuando viajaba de esa manera. Se mantenía de bajo perfil y deslizaba por las calles como si nada, la costumbre y los siglos haciendo lo mismo le permitía observar cada mínimo detalle de quien pasara sin notarlo, pero esto no lo detuvo de seguir con su labor._

_Finalmente llego a su destino, se metió por las rejas del portón, se deslizo abajo de la puerta principal y se volvió en su figura sólida una vez adentro, camino con elegancia por los pasillos escuchando a un animal llorando por comida y a alguien hablándole con sumo cariño. Evitó cualquier ventana que lo dejara a la vista desde el jardín y abrió una puerta enorme de cedro donde un despacho de blanco impoluto con tonos celeste pastel y de enorme iluminación que prácticamente le lastimaba el ojo lo recibía. Lanzó una injuria maldiciendo por lo bajo y dejo la caja de corazón sobre el escritorio junto a la nota que él había escrito para salir de la misma manera que entró._

_Los senderos de las calles eran muy transitados a esa hora por lo que prefirió cambiar su aspecto a uno más humano como lo había hecho antes y caminar despreocupadamente como un civil común y corriente. Las risas de las parejas y niños le molestaba de sobre manera, deseando poder matarlos a todos insertandoles sus tentáculos en el cuerpo como si fueran brochetas y comiéndose las cabezas como aperitivo, siguiendo por sus brazos antes del plato fuerte mientras los gritos de los sobrevivientes llenaban su orgullo y utilizaba las prendas destartaladas como servilletas, pero se abstuvo al hallarse en el territorio de su hermano y con su apariencia actual._

_El silencioso trayecto le servía como terapia para reflexionar sobre el incidente que había desatado la separación de ambos, el papeleo que crecía con nuevas órdenes y el hecho de buscar un nuevo científico que le creara los pedidos de cada nuevo villano. Su cuerpo comenzó a cambiar cuando supo que estaba en su territorio, volviendo a ser el mismo ente oscuro al que todos temían, chasqueo la lengua molesto al darse cuenta que lo único que había conseguido era divagar y perderse de nuevo entre los callejones de Hatsville, cosa que odiaba._

_A punto de desintegrar un edificio para ver dónde estaba ahora, un avión voló en picada cerca de él y como los gritos de la gente le provocan una gran satisfacción se puso a correr siguiendo el mismo hasta que se percato de donde cayó. Cerró los puños furioso al ver que había chocado contra su mansión, los cuerpos sin vida caían unos sobre otros, algunos con leves contusiones físicas, otros altamente desangrados y uno que otro quizás por un ataque de pánico o cardíaco._

_Todos veían como el avión se había quedado pegado en la mansión con forma de sombrero, pero nadie se atrevía a acercarse por obvias razones que el ente oscuro ahora maldecía. Se acercó con paso firme aterrando a las masas que se hacían espacio para dejarle pasar, abrió el portón, entro y lo dejo libre para que pudieran acceder, aunque la quietud de los mismos solo lo hizo irritarse más._

**_Black:_ ** _¡¿QUE ESTÁN ESPERANDO ESCORIAS?! ¡¡¡MUÉVANSE Y SAQUEN ESA BASURA DE MI PATIO!!!_

_Todos los espectadores entraron en pánico corriendo por todas partes mientras unos pocos hicieron lo que dijo y sacaron los cadáveres de la casa de la forma más rápida que les fue posible, sintiendo la penetrante mirada del centenario que los vigilaba desde una distancia "considerable". Una vez terminaron cerró el portón en sus caras y se encaminó a su hogar, volviendo a cerrar la puerta con llave como siempre hacía._

_Suspiro molesto poniéndose una mano en la frente tratando de calmar su ira cuando un ruido llamó su atención, venía de la azotea, se volvió una sombra y llegó hasta ahí en solo unos segundos, miró alrededor notando parte del avión incrustado en el mismo y como algo pequeño golpeaba desde adentro. Supuso que se trataba de algún cadáver que se tambaleaba con parte de su carne enganchada a punto de partirse y escurriendo sangre adentro, abrió la puerta de un tirón y la mandó a volar a quien sabe donde en el ático, descubriendo el cuerpo de un niño humano que temblaba en el suelo._

_La cara del menor estaba cubierta por una bolsa de tela amarrada a su cuello, sus muñecas sujetas con esposas gruesas y las piernas sangraban por varias heridas claramente reabiertas por el choque, a pesar de eso su cuerpo parecía el de un niño que no pasaba de los ocho o nueve años. Lo miro con asco o eso quería creer él, de inmediato se percató por el movimiento de la bolsa que aún vivía, lo cargó sobre su hombro como un saco de papas y lo llevó a una de las muchas habitaciones de la mansión. Le quitó los grilletes, safó la cuerda del saco sin quitársela, lo curó y cambió su ropa haciendo aparecer telas para crear las prendas con su máquina de coser, luego intentó quitarle la bolsa cuando una manita lo detuvo_

**_Black:_ ** _¿Huh?_

_**Niño:** _ _No, no, por favor_

**_Black:_ ** _Está bien parásito, no te quitaré esa estúpida bolsa_

**_Niño:_ ** _Flug_

**_Black:_ ** _¿Eh?_

**_Niño:_ ** _Flugslys, no parásito_

_**Black:** _ _Como sea mocoso_

**_Niño:_ ** _..._

**_Black:_ ** _...ejem...¿cuanto años tienes...Flug?_

_**Flug:** _ _7_

**_Black:_ ** _¿Como terminaste con esas cosas? *señala las esposas*_

_**Flug:** _ _No, lo siento_

**_Black:_ ** _Tsk...da igual, a partir de ahora me servirás a mi, harás lo que te diga sin reclamar y no podrás fallar si aprecias tu vida_

_**Flug:** _ _Como usted diga jefazo_

**_Black:_ ** _HA, así es...como yo digo, mas vale que aprecies mi generosidad, porque a partir de ahora serás mi subordinado, este es tu cuarto y tendrás que verme a primera hora mañana_

_Salió de la habitación con una sonrisa maliciosa en su rostro, caminó por sus pasillos de nuevo pensando en cómo sacarle hasta la última fuerza al infante para su propio beneficio, obviamente el mocoso tenía algo especial por lo que le habían puesto aquellas esposas y saco, miró a su alrededor, un cuarto de muchos vacío y con un chasquido quedó lleno de todos los químicos, artefactos, estantes, mesas, instructivos, cuadernos, libros, lápices, pizarras y de más para crear un laboratorio en mejor estado que el anterior. Volvió a desplazarse por el lugar llegando a un viejo gimnasio polvoriento, otro chasquido y quedo como nuevo._

**_Black:_ ** _No voy a tolerar un flacucho que no se pueda cuidar solo, no soy su madre y no me voy a preocupar por él_

>>Sus pasos se escuchaban por los camarotes, su corazón latía desesperado, el sudor le pegaba el cabello a su cara, su ojo no dejaba de dilatarse y rezaba a todo aquel que le escuchara para llegar a tiempo, para detenerlos, para que no le apartasen, para que no volviera a cometer ese error, no podía perderlo otra vez<<

**✨✨✨✨**

_Sus ojos miraban como el pequeño osezno púrpura con una flor carnívora en la cabeza comía el pájaro muerto que había encontrado en la calle, no era una visión agradable par él aunque sí le gustaba ver feliz a su mascota. Se levantó del piso para ir de vuelta a la oficina cuando unas garritas agarraron su pantalón e incrustaron en su pierna, haciéndolo detenerse en el acto, además de un ruido parecido a quejidos que le hizo girar la cabeza y agachar la mirada._

**_White:_ ** _¿Que pasa pequeñito?_

**_Oso:_ ** _Row_

**_White:_ ** _¿Quieres que me quede hasta que termines?_

**_Oso:_ ** _*Asiente*_

**_White:_ ** _Como quieras mi niño_

_Los ojos del pequeño animal apenas brillaron cuando volvió su vista a su aperitivo a medio masticar, el mayor por otro lado solo lo veía devolverse para comer y se ponía en posición de indio esperando que terminara de degustar al pájaro. Dejó que su ojo divagara en el cielo azul, completamente limpio de nubes como él de la suciedad, pero de manera involuntaria se llevo su mano al monóculo._

_"Escucha esto y escuchalo bien, nunca, pero NUNCA, te quites ese parche...a no ser que sea una emergencia y si lo haces trata de no olvidar quien eres y cúbrelo a toda costa mientras no te olvides. Me entiendes White"_

_Las palabras de su hermano mayor resonaron con fuerza en la cabeza ensombrerada del menor quien de inmediato bajó la mano absteniéndose de sacar aquel vidrio molesto de su rostro, no podía entender por que debía mantener su cuenca cubierta y ¿por que jamas le dio una explicación de esa necedad?, suspiró cansado ante esto y un peso en sus piernas lo trajo de vuelta a la realidad; miro hacia abajo encontrándose con su mascota acurrucada en sus piernas y entrando en sueño profundo._

_Acaricio su cuerpo con cuidado de no despertarlo, siempre gusto de tocarlo cuando dormía, la verdad era uno de los pocos momentos en que este no le gruñía ni le intentaba atacar por ello, soltó una risilla por lo bajo y el ruido casi inaudible de un ajeno le hizo quedarse atónito, levantó la vista extrañado y noto a un adolescente de no más 13 o 14 años que se escondía rápidamente dentro de un arbusto frutal. Sonrió enternecido y con mucho cuidado cargo al oso para dirigirse al arbusto que ahora temblaba de los nervios, se asomo con cuidado, corrió las hojas y el menor cayó sobre su trasero asustado._

**_White:_ ** _Hola pequeño, no te asustes...prometo que no lastimo_

**_Pequeño:_ ** _Amm...ho-hola_

**_White:_ ** _¿Qué haces aquí?_

_**Pequeño:** _ _Yo, bueno amm...pe-perdón, no quería molestar_

**_White:_ ** _Tu no molestas, pero ¿que te trajo aquí y con esa máscara?_

_**Pequeño:** _ _Quería, yo...pues, no quiero volver_

**_White:_ ** _¿Eh, a donde?_

_**Pequeño:** _ _A casa_

**_White:_ ** _¿Te lastiman a caso?_

_**Pequeño:** _ _¿Que?, no...es solo que no quiero regresar ahora es todo_

**_White:_ ** _Esta bien..._

_**Pequeño:** _ _..._

**_White:_ ** _Oye, si no vas a volver ahora ¿quisieras ayudarme con algunas cosas en mi casa?_

_**Pequeño:** _ _Si, por que no_

**_White:_ ** _Bien, sígueme_

_Ambos se dirigieron al interior para comenzar con los quehaceres de la casa luego de acostar al oso, el mayor le dijo que debía encargarse de unos pendientes del trabajo por falta de científico y el menor se ofreció con el papeleo a lo que este se negó y dijo que lo mejor era acomodar algunas cosas, pero que era libre de explorar la casa si así lo quería, se despidió y fue a su despacho._

_En el camino se sintió mal por negarle al chico su ayuda con el papeleo pues era una parte muy agotadora del trabajo y no le vendría nada mal la compañía de otro que no fuera únicamente su oso, pero no podía pedirle a un niño que hiciera las cuentas o experimentos de estos. Suspirando entró al despacho, camino hasta el escritorio y empezó de una vez con los trabajos, apilo los encargos mas urgentes al lado derecho de su escritorio y aquellos que solo necesitaban los sellos de aprobación, desaprobación, entregado o finalizado a la izquierda para acelerar el trabajo._

_El menor por su lado había hecho todo lo que le dijo en silencio, barrio un poco la sala, el comedor, la cocina, las escaleras, los cuartos del segundo piso, menos uno que tenía una puerta de metal bastante pesada y cerrada con tres candados acompañados de cadenas gruesas llamando su atención aunque no pudiera saciarla, acomodo los mismos lugares, para darse cuenta que solo le había llevado una hora hacer todo eso para ser un lugar tan grande, en pocas palabras la casa permanecía impoluta de una u otra forma._

_El tiempo pasó lento para el ente claro que comenzó a ver la hora, eran las 11:00 y quería comer algo, a pesar de no necesitarlo, cuando su ojo se detuvo en un corazón celeste y una carta negra con letras de sangre verde, volvió a suspirar triste ante el nuevo regalo devuelto por su hermano, agarro la caja y sonrió nostálgico_

**_~_ ** _Gracias nube, pero no merezco el regalo y tu lo sabes. Anda cómelo, no hay porque desperdiciarlo, además no soy al único que le gusta ;-)_

_Pdt: No estoy viejo, soy mas maduro >: (_ **_~_ **

_Una sonora carcajada salió del menor al imaginarse la cara de su hermano al escribir la carta, era cierto que era más viejo que él, pero no dejaba de negarlo. Sus lágrimas cayeron y comenzó a comer los chocolates un poco derretidos, sonreír y llorar al mismo tiempo dentro de su oficina se había vuelto una costumbre para él y no se percató de un joven adolescente que miraba todo en silencio a través de la puerta entreabierta de su despacho._

_El joven suspiró resignado y comenzó a cocinar para los tres, preguntándose qué sería lo mejor para un héroe tan reconocido mundialmente, pero del cual no se sabía ni su origen ni especie, aunque ciertos rumores poco fundamentados hacían creer que era un demonio desertor que había huido por no desear la sangre como el resto. Sacudió su cabeza ante esa idea y al final decidió cocinar unos macarrones con salsa blanca, espinacas y champiñones, al acabar se dirigió a donde lo había visto caminar, terminando por abrir un poco la puerta de su despacho, para verlo comiéndose unos verdaderos escarabajos bañados en chocolate ligeramente derretido, hablando sobre a quién le había querido dar ese regalo pero al parecer no pudo y sonrojándose por completo, aunque gracias a su máscara pasaba desapercibido; al verlo hacer algo tan ligeramente mal visto para los humanos le hizo dar un vuelco al corazón, sin embargo una particularidad de ese ente le hacía sentirse extrañamente alegre, nervioso y excitado._

_**White:** _ _Ay hermano, si supieras cuanto te extraño y que me duele comer tu regalo. Jamas podría hacerte daño_

>>Ni bien terminó de gritar cuando ya se había abalanzado sobre el ente oscuro, sujetando su cuello con fuerza y sacando varios tentáculos para inmovilizar su cuerpo, no era la primera vez que peleaban ni seria la ultima, pero por primera vez en su historia su contrario se dejaba agarrar por su hermano sin oponer resistencia, manteniendo una mirada baja y confundida ante las palabras de su inverso <<

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ***************************************************
> 
> Hola, mis indefensos, atormentados y crueles lectores villanos con aspiraciones destructivas, aquí la escritora con un nuevo capítulo para su vil deleite; como lo habrán o no notado este es un vistazo al pasado de la organización antes de la llegada de Flug y la ruina del ser más malvado del mundo por el estúpido sentimiento del afecto
> 
> Pero no entraremos en detalles por ahora, solo les vengo a decir que a diferencia de los otros capítulos estos vistazos se verán intercalados en la historia y no tendrán realmente mucho orden cronológico, serán únicamente para explicar un poco los cambios y razones por las cuales nada tiene sentido, además de contar en la parte final de cada partición con un leve spoiler que no necesariamente es del capítulo contiguo
> 
> Jejeje...sin más que agregar y con dudas en sus pequeños cerebros recién iniciados en la villanía me largo felizmente por haberles hecho perder su tiempo y las cuentas de sus bancos para rellenar mis bolsillos...suerte volviendo a recuperar todo su dinero ganado ardua y honestamente JAJAJAJAJA
> 
> .
> 
> .
> 
> .
> 
> .
> 
> .
> 
> .
> 
> .
> 
> (Pdta.: ¿Que les pareció el anuncio villánico? ¿Quieren que sigan siendo así o los dejo como antes?)


	5. Extra 01: Dualityus

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bienvenidos una vez mas seres insensibles que me están leyendo ahora para sobrevivir a mis torturas, como es navidad he decidido reducir levemente mi maldad para traerles un regalo muy especial y si están llorando por que esperaban que fuera un nuevo capitulo, significa que mi trabajo va por el magnifico sendero del mal. Pero para reducir esta fanfarria se me ocurrió explicarles sobre futuros personajes de la historia...algo así como un leve spoiler y al mismo tiempo seria una especie de AU de villainous complementario, pero que tiene mucha relevancia en la misma.
> 
> Eso si como son personajes inventados y como soy una villana con mejores cosas que hacer, me he robado las imágenes de estos mismos creados por personas trabajadoras para moldearlos a mi imagen y semejanza, demostrando como se verían físicamente y cual seria sus características y rolles en el AU, aunque uno tuvo la dicha de ser dibujado por mis propias manos y gastando de mi valioso tiempo.
> 
> Empecemos

_ Máscara de organización _

_Esta organización multimillonaria se encarga de obras de teatro y debe en cuando de películas, ya sea tras el escenario o delante del mismo, aunque tiene sus miembros se dedican a otras actividades fuera de su horario laboral, ya sea por diversión propia u otra razón desconocida ._

_Los que suelen trabajar con ellos para cada presentación solo lo hacen una vez y renuncian después del espectáculo o la filmación por razones que solo ellos saben, pero asegurando nunca más volver. Aunque de vez en cuando uno que otro regresa por falta de dinero y arriesgándose a la rutina que ya conoció._

**Los personajes, Ojo**

**_Sombrero de máscara:_** _El jefe de la organización, un ente huraño que detesta todo lo que no le traiga ganancias o considera inútil. Usualmente es callado e indiferente, hasta que se coloca una máscara provocando sentimientos, emociones y expresividad corporal que jamas revelaría por voluntad propia._

_Se vuelve muy violento si alguien se mete con lo que más quiere, pero por su actitud recelosa y misteriosa nadie sabe que es lo que más aprecia, aunque posee un peluche que abraza en circunstancias específicas y cuando nadie lo ve. Y si le preguntan por su pasado harán cualquier cosa para cambiar de tema._

**_Lutglys:_** _Se encarga de la casa, la creación de obras de teatro, música, letras, contratos y escenografía, se cree que lo que lleva siempre con sigo es utilitaria, pero nadie esta seguro. Ademas de ser segund @ al mando de la organización, pero cuando recibe llamadas desconocidas para Mask Hat desaparece durante horas o incluso meses._ _Se preocupa por la estabilidad mental de su jefe y siempre que se va a marchar le da un peluche similar a su persona para que se calme o duerma tranquilo el tiempo que duran sus viajes._

_Se desconoce su nombre real o genero, ya que siempre se cubre de pies a cabeza con una larga capucha con gorro, un cubre bocas que modifica la voz y unos goggles implementados con visión nocturna, que solo se activan cundo aprieta un botón en la patilla de los mismos, pero de vez en cuando remplaza los anteojos por lentes para leer y la capucha por un suéter con gorro de tela ligera, principalmente cuando esta en casa._

_**Siguila:** Es la encargada de los vestuarios, silenciosa a la hora de trabajar y muy maternalista, especialmente con EF6. Odia a las personas que maltratan niños y no dudan en torturarlos psicológicamente de las formas mas crueles y sádicas hasta volverlos completamente dementes por ello._

_Pasa molestando a Mask Hat siempre que puede y no se cansa de insinuarle cualquier cosa que tenga que ver con su confiable segund @ al mando y él, aprovechando todos los momentos en que se encuentra con su contrari @ y quizás desprevenido para ponerle la máscara de pestañas, siempre con la idea de ayudar a declararse, aunque después lo pague contrabajo extra._

_**EF6:** Un experimento fallido entre un niño, un gecko y un gato que mato a los científicos que crean en defensa propia. No tiene padres o familiares y fue adoptado por Siguila, considera a Mask Hat ya Lut como sus tíos y pareja. Puede controlar la velocidad con la que su cuerpo envejece o rejuvenecer haciendo que se desconozca su edad real y su manera de hablar es confusa al punto de no parecer ningún idioma, pero igual todos lo entienden._

_Gusta de actuar como el demonio embaucador o monstruo de las obras de Lutglys y también se graduó de la universidad como estudiante prodigio, gracias a su traductor universal por su problema con el habla antes de desaparecer en circunstancias misteriosas. Actualmente se desconoce su paradero y aspecto físico._

**Y díganme, les gusto esto ... ¿desearían un One shot en el libro multiserie, quetrate de esta organización particular antes de la desaparición del pequeño EF6?**

**Dejen sus respuestas en los comentarios o en la misma pregunta. Y para que no digan que soy mala aquí también les traigo un adelanto con sus capítulos específicos, cofcofspoilercofcof hay esta tos**

** Capítulo 04: Secretos **

_La puerta_ _chirrió_ _y un pequeño jadeo de terror apenas audible la atención del alcalde, sus ojos se dirigieron involuntariamente al pequeño niño aterrado tras la puerta entreabierta de la habitación matrimonial, la sonrisa en su rostro se ensanchó con malicia mientras el infante lo miraba con un miedo más allá de lo habitual, con paso firme se estableció al menor dispuesto a cumplir con un castigo por esta visita inesperada._

**Capítulo 05: Miku Doll**

Su sonrisa se ensanchaba con cada bocado que daba, pero su corazón se codifica al ver como los menores hablaban de temas triviales, aunque esto era más de parte de la chica ya que el chico solo comía en silencio. El animal por otro lado mordió un último bocado de su carne y le dejo un pequeño pedazo a su amo para irse del comedor a quien sabe dónde, claramente y para quien lo había criado eso significaba un _< < No sufras, yo estoy aquí >>_

** Capítulo 06: En Marcha **

El ente gris blancuzco colgó de inmediato sabiendo que tras la otra línea su hermano posiblemente había incendiado el cuarto y derretido el teléfono en un ataque de ira por decirle las tres últimas palabras, pero no le importaba, total era su mansión la que estaba en riesgo no él. Sonrió victorioso viendo una pequeña y antigua pintura enmarcada que había estado guardando desde hacía siglos atrás esperando poder hacer algo con ella y gracias al científico de su hermano por fin le había encontrado una futura utilidad. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Entonces, ¿les gusto esta probada de lo que se avecina?, por que eso es todo lo que obtendrán de mi insignificantes esbirros del mal, por ahora deberán contentarse con esta cochinada que el Narrador me ha suplicado exponer ante sus débiles mentes inferiores...pero no tienten su suerte, que la próxima vez podría torturar sus corazones con el peor escenario posible *sonríe cruelmente mostrando sus colmillos*
> 
> ~Que tengan un oscuro y retorcido Fin del Mundo, jejeje


	6. Capítulo 04: Secretos

_Sus lágrimas se deslizaban perezosamente por sus mejillas mientras la sangre de sus manos se oscurecía lentamente, su cuerpo solo hacia lo que él odiaba a más no poder, sonreía con satisfacción a pesar de seguir llorando, la carne fresca entre sus dientes afilados se deshacía como si fuera azúcar en un vaso de agua, el cadáver recién abierto manchaba el fino piso de cedro con un charco carmesí que se mantenía en expansión, las ropas finas de su contraria habían terminado siendo harapos desparramados por el lugar mientras las propias apenas si habían sido desgarradas y pintadas de rojo. Pero lo que más le destrozaba por dentro era ver cómo a pesar de sus vísceras expuestas por su vientre, los brazos y piernas desmontadas, costillas rotas, dedos quebrados, huesos salidos y cabellos arrancados; era observar cómo su amada esposa ahora sin ojos en sus cuencas seguía sonriendo con la dulzura que nunca más le volvería a dar._

_La puerta_ _chirrió_ _y un pequeño jadeo de terror apenas audible llamó la atención del mayor, sus ojos se dirigieron involuntariamente al pequeño niño aterrado tras la puerta entreabierta de la habitación matrimonial, la sonrisa en su rostro se ensanchó con malicia mientras el infante lo miraba con un miedo más allá de lo usual, con paso firme se dirigió al menor dispuesto a hacerle cumplir con un castigo por esta visita inesperada._

_Abrió la puerta de forma brusca haciendo que el pequeño cayera sentado sobre su trasero y temblando por completo, estiró la mano para agarrarlo del cuello, pero este sacó una pequeña extremidad extra de su espalda y lo golpeó en el estomago haciéndolo tambalearse, el tiempo suficiente para levantarse de forma torpe y correr a todo lo que daban sus pequeños pies. A pesar de sus esfuerzos por dejarlo ir, los impulsos de este ser oscuro crecían de forma desmesurada mientras intentaba en su interior y vanamente mantenerse lejos del menor, pero claro, su cordura tan inexistente le llevó a transformarse en las sombras de la casa y arrinconarlo contra una esquina del pasillo más cercano._

_Los gritos desgarradores y suplicas solo lo hacían aumentar la velocidad con la que destrozaba su frágil cuerpo, el menor agarraba_ _con fuerza_ _las ropas a su alcance mientras trataba de hacerlo razonar y traer de vuelta al que alguna vez fue un ser cálido y dulce. El agua salada que caía de los rostros de ambos no se podía detener, igual que los impulsos carnales indebidos del hombre, su carrera por terminar llegó y rápidamente salió del pobre infante que se desangraba, pero para su desgracia no moriría ese mismo día._

**¿?:** ¡¡¡DETENTE!!!

 **...:** ¿Bo-bow?

Un oso azulado de gran tamaño había salido de su habitación con el propósito de tomar un medicamento hecho por su _"madre"_ para que su flor amarilla no se marchitara y pudiera mantenerse con vida hasta que llegara nuevamente la primavera, pero al regresar escucho gruñidos y ¿lloriqueos? venir de la puerta más elegante de la casa. Aterrado por lo que había al otro lado abrió la misma lentamente hasta escuchar el grito pavoroso e inusual del jefe de la empresa, lo que le llevó a expresarse preocupado.

 **¿?:** ¡¿5-5.0.5?!

El mencionado se sorprendió al ver como Black Hat, el villano mas poderoso y temido por todos temblaba de pies a cabeza bajo las sábanas, el sudor recorriendo la cara, el ojo lloroso y parche mojado, su rostro tan pálido que se tornaba blanco grisáceo, su pupila dilatada y moviéndose de manera rápida. Sin pensarlo dos veces entró, cerró la puerta con llave para después correr y abrazarlo con fuerza dejándolo sorprendido.

 **Black** **Hat** **:** 5.0.5...eres un estorbo de mierda

A pesar del insulto el oso no se despegó de él y solo sobaba su espalda para calmar a su _"padre"_ , aunque este odiara que lo viera de esa manera, pero por otro lado el ser no lo apartó de sí y al contrario de la costumbre impuesta lo abrazó de vuelta mientras liberaba más lágrimas que se había prometido contener. Estaba vulnerable ante uno de los muchos recuerdos que le atormentaban desde hacía siglos y no se sentía con fuerza para aparentar que soñaba con la destrucción violenta de alguna leyenda heroica o jactarse de algún triunfo antiguo.

El reloj sonaba por la obscura habitación cuando el oso sintió como el cuerpo del mayor se volvía más ligero, con cuidado lo separó de él y noto que este se había quedado finalmente dormido, lo arropo y beso en la frente, se aseguro que nadie lo viera salir de la habitación y caminó en silencio por los pasillos hasta su cuarto volviendo a sentir otro peso en su conciencia. Deseaba ayudarlos a todos con algún consejo o palabra de ánimo, pero gracias a que Black le había castigado tiempo atrás por haberle dicho _papá_ no se animaba a pronunciar más halla de los sonidos dulces que le está permitido, aunque ganas de gritar no le faltaban.

Suspiro resignado al ver donde realmente lo habían guiado sus piernas regordetas, inconscientemente había entrado en el gimnasio de la casa donde todos hacían ejercicio para mantenerse en forma en caso de una emergencia. Camino hasta un saco de boxeo, se puso sus guantes y comenzó a golpearlo con fuerza, todos pensaban que el único ejercicio que hacía 5.0.5 era correr en dos y cuatro patas sobre la caminadora y que sus guantes eran solo para imitarlos, pero la realidad es que también sabia boxeo y gimnasia, claramente se había instruido solo con los recuerdos de cada entrenamiento que hacían los demás y reproduciéndolos a la perfección.

El sonido de pasos lo alertó después de un par de horas, se quitó los guantes rápidamente y con un ágil movimiento se puso sobre la caminadora, la activo y fingió que corría desde hace bastante tiempo. La puerta se abrió dando paso a un científico vestido de forma deportiva con brazos medianamente marcados, piernas firmes y una bolsa cubriendo su rostro. Este no le prestó atención al oso y se preparó con sus guantes para golpear el saco, claramente se veía que había sido utilizado hace poco, aún así no dijo nada y comenzó a golpearlo como si su vida dependiera de eso.

 **5.0.5:** ¿Bow?

 **Flug** **:** Solo me preparo

 **5.0.5:** _*Lo mira extrañado*_

 **Flug** **:** Estuve pensando en algo y quiero tener la mente despejada antes de tomar cualquier decisión

En efecto la petición que su amigo le había hecho tocó una fibra bastante sensible para el doctor, que llevaba un buen tiempo encerrado en el laboratorio hasta el punto de no haber ido a cenar ni acostarse en su cuarto. El silencio en el gimnasio se volvió sepulcral por parte de ambos, el azulado quería decirle que no importaba si escogía volver a su antigua vida o quedarse con ellos él lo apoyaría en todo momento, pero claro se supone que no sabía nada de la charla entre Flug y su viejo amigo; y si este no había querido contarle nada estaba en todo su derecho.

 **Flug** **:** Oye ¿cuánto tiempo llevas en la caminadora?

 **5.0.5:** _*Señala el reloj de pared y gira su_ _garrita_ _dos veces*_

 **Flug** **:** ¡¿2 HORAS?!...Mi osito lindo _*golpe al saco*_ sabes que no debes forzarte de más _*otro golpe*_ apenas son las tres y tú entrenando tan temprano _*un gancho derecho*_ vete a dormir, que yo me encargo del desayuno de hoy ¿si?

Le dio una patada de forma tan violenta al saco de boxeo que lo hizo quedarse pegado a la pared hundiendo la misma en el impacto, suspiro molesto sabiendo que después de entrenar tendría que encargarse de reparar el agujero antes que llegaran Demencia y/o Black Hat, por que no quería que estuvieran al tanto, acarició la cabeza del grandulón que solo se limito a cerrar los ojos de forma tierna. Su rostro tan infantil y su dulzura era lo que le permitía al científico seguir en la organización y olvidar su pasado por un pequeño momento; hasta que su jefe con la misma actitud le traía recuerdos desagradables de antaño, recuerdos que solo él conocía.

El experimento por otro lado salió después de ayudar a su creador a despegar el saco de la pared, caminó en silencio por los pasillos hasta llegar a la puerta de Demencia, golpeó tres veces y la puerta se abrió de forma lenta dejando ver a una chica con rastros de lágrimas en los ojos, está al verlo lo dejo pasar en silencio, se recostó en el piso sobre un cojín grande justo al lado de una almohada con cobija donde la lagartija inmediatamente se instaló y volvió a ponerle play a la película que segundos después había pausado.

 **Demencia:** Oye _*_ _snif_ _*_ 5.0.5

 **5.0.5:** _*La mira extrañado*_

 **Demencia:** ¿Tú crees que yo soy como él? _*señala al perro de la película*_

 **5.0.5:** _*Inclina la cabeza sin entender*_

 **Demencia:** Está esperándolo, pero no va a volver

 **5.0.5:**...

 **Demencia:** Creo que así estoy yo con Black Hat, esperando una señal que nunca va a pasar...e igual que Hachi manteniendo una inútil esperanza _*empieza a llorar*_

5.0.5 sabía que la chica no se estaba refiriendo únicamente a la espera de un buen trato por parte del jefe, sino de una correspondencia más emocional de su parte, rápidamente la abrazó con fuerza tratando de transmitirle un poco de calor fraternal que solo él y Flug (de vez en cuando) le daban, peinó su largo cabello para relajarla, la misma suspiro tranquila y le sonrió muy feliz por su cariño. Cuando la película término se despidieron con un dulce sonido del oso y una respuesta positiva de la chica.

 **Demencia:** Tienes razón 5.0.5, no voy a rendirme con Blacky haré todo a mi alcance por que sea feliz...incluso si eso significa que no este conmigo, pero mientras no sea así seguiré con lo mio

El oso tenía una gran sonrisa estampada en su rostro, se despidió con un ruidito de aprobación y se fue, al doblar la esquina su sonrisa se borró de inmediato, entró a su cuarto y comenzó a llorar en silencio recordando la cara de miedo del ente oscuro, la confusión de su creador y sobre todo el cómo ayudo a su amor platónico a luchar por un sueño que muy posiblemente jamás se cumpliría. Tenía miedo de perder lo único parecido a una familia por tener que ocultar tantos secretos y por no ser correspondido, su cuarto era el único lugar donde podía hablar sin ser escuchado por nadie.

 **5.0.5:** ¿Que voy a hacer?...quisiera poder entender, porque papá siempre es malo con todos pero no deja que le ayudemos a superar su pasado, por que mamá se niega a decir que le paso cuando no vivía aquí y ¿por qué de todas las chicas que he conocido en mis entregas tenia que enamorarme precisamente de la única que está obsesionada con Black Hat y apenas si me ve como compañero?

Su voz se rompía poco a poco, todo lo sobrepasaba más de lo que podía expresar realmente, quizás tuviera solo seis años en edad de oso, pero también era un experimento y como tal razonaba de una manera un poco más madura de la que debería. Sus lágrimas eran acalladas por su afelpada almohada, confidente de todo lo que le rodeaba en esa mansión y la única que lo escucharía pacientemente.

✨✨✨✨

Tal y como lo dijo el científico arreglo la pared justo a tiempo, cuándo Demencia hacía su aparición en el gimnasio y comenzó a correr en la caminadora siguiendo una chuleta como incentivo para correr más rápido a todo lo que daba la máquina. Este rodó los ojos y se fue a la cocina a un con su ropa de gimnasia puesta y comenzó a preparar el desayuno mientras Black se alistaba con sus ropas y practicaba frente al espejo el nuevo monólogo malvado para el vídeo del _"comprenlo o si no"_ de esa tarde.

Al terminar bajó al comedor dispuesto a burlarse del científico antes de la presentación, lo normal de cada día. Agarró el periódico y comenzó a leer los acontecimientos en Hatsville, riendo malvadamente cuando hablaban de un accidente o violentos enfrentamientos de mafiosos como si de una tira cómica se tratara, nada fuera de lo común, cuando unos pasos característicos se escucharon por la sala, levantó su vista hasta notar como el científico traía la comida de todos a la mesa utilizando aun su ropa deportiva

 **Flug** **:** Pe-perdón la tardanza jefecito, pero Demencia es quien cocinó ayer y...y no encontraba los utensilios donde debían...jejeje

 **Black** **Hat** **:** N-no te preocupes Flug

 **Flug** **:** Jefe chulo, ¿se encuentra bien?

 **Black** **Hay:** ¿Porque lo preguntas idiota?

 **Flug** **:** Es que...esta...está verde

 **Black** **Hat** **:** ¡¿Y A TI QUE TE IMPORTA?!...¡¡¡VETE A CAMBIAR INMEDIATAMENTE QUE TU ESTUPIDEZ ME IRRITA!!!

El joven científico recordó que aún no se había vestido con su ropa usual de trabajo y se sonrojo de golpe, pero gracias a la bolsa no se noto, odiaba su cuerpo a más no poder y solo se vestía así cuando era de mañana y podía entrenar solo. Salió corriendo de la sala para cambiarse, mientras el mayor ocultaba su cara con el periódico para cubrir completamente su rostro sonrojado y trataba de calmarse a toda costa susurrando para asegurarse de no ser escuchado

 **Black** **Hat** **:** Mierda Flug, como te atreves a ponerte frente a mí con tu ropa de gimnasio y ¡¿como carajos tienes un cuerpazo mejor que el de Demencia desgraciado?!

El ente oscuro se negaba a admitir que deseaba algo más que solo admirarlo de lejos o recibir sus inventos para la venta, quería marcar como suyo todo lo que se pudiera ver y lo que no también. Sacudió la cabeza ante ese pensamiento tan inapropiado de él y solo comió rápido para irse al laboratorio a ensayar un poco más antes de presentar el nuevo experimento del científico.

El nuevo invento llamado _"dispositivo medusa"_ se suponía que debería transformar a sus víctimas en polvo de rocas para eliminarlos finalmente, pero por unos errores de calculo solo creaba esculturas y claro que el científico no se lo iba a decir a su jefecito. Recordando lo enormemente narcisista que era le dijo que crearía lo que más amaran los villanos, es decir a ellos mismos, esto convenció al jefe y así lo presentó en el vídeo, aunque claro no podía faltar que los experimentos dieran problemas y frustraran la emisión en directo.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *************************************************** 
> 
> Hola de nuevo mis lectores sentenciados, agradezco a mis sirvientes por obligarlos a seguir leyendo mi historia...díganme ¿que les pareció el lindo sueño que Black a tenido esta noche? ¿Creyeron acaso que golpearía a 5.0.5 o lo echaría en vez de devolverle el abrazo? ¿Porque creen que el osito seguirá fingiendo en el gimnasio o con eso de "no sé hablar"?
> 
> Les sorprende saber que el gordinflón azulado esta enamorado del experimento Demencia o que Flug haya olvidado cambiarse antes de servir el desayuno. Black a demostrado sentir atracción momentánea hacia el chico, pero acaso durará o será temporal ¿que creen que pasen en el próximo capítulo?
> 
> Dejen sus comentarios, preguntas, teorías, tomatazos y demás que con gusto trataré de responder a todos los que pueda, pero recuerden que el estudio no es piadoso y yo tampoco
> 
> .
> 
> .
> 
> .
> 
> .
> 
> .
> 
> .
> 
> .
> 
> .
> 
> .
> 
> Que tengan un maligno comienzo este 2019 vasallos
> 
> ~Cheao


	7. Capítulo 05: Miku Doll

El laboratorio estaba completamente desordenado en lo que el científico buscaba un nuevo experimento que se le había perdido desde el fiasco del dispositivo medusa hacía ya tres días, aunque claro los encargos no se hacían esperar e incluso le habían pedido de diferentes colores y tamaños, nada difícil, solo los multiplicó con un escáner creado meses atrás, los encogio para pintarlos con mayor facilidad y luego los agrandó a los tamaños respectivos una vez secos.

Su facilidad para los trabajos manuales y elaborados le resultaban muy útiles para los pedidos masivos que lo requerían personalizados, un pequeño ruido como de pies en el techo le hizo rodar los ojos sabiendo de quién se trataba, efectivamente era Demencia quien saltó del techo hasta el escritorio más cercano y le entregó una muñeca vestida de forma colegial de largas coletas.

 **Demencia:** ¿Buscabas esto nerd?

 **Flug:** Damela Demencia, no es un juguete

 **Demencia:** ¿De que hablas?, claro que es un juguete solo mirala

 **Flug:** Es un dispositivo que aparenta eso para que los héroes no sospechen nada

 **Demencia:** Aaahhhh, ¿me la puedo quedar?

 **Flug:** No

 **Demencia:** Porfis, prometo cuidarla y no hacerte enojar de nuevo

El científico sintió cómo su estómago se revolvía nuevamente al recordar el pleito que hubo cuando la vio con aquel líquido peligroso y la patada tan fuerte que le dio hasta hacerla volar a la pared, además de su actitud tan fría al amenazarla e irse. Le dolía recordar que durante todo un día ella estuvo callada y muy obediente, no había atosigado a Black Hat ni destruido su laboratorio como era lo normal.

Para compensarla él le había comprado un tarro de helado de chocolate, le puso grillos y gusanos de tierra como a ella le gustaba, tocó su puerta y le explico una parte de su pasado junto a la razón de su cambio de humor. La bicolorida lo escuchaba con lágrimas en su rostro, la cuchara llena en su boca hasta el termino del relato, cuando por fin se abrazaron e hicieron las pases.

 **Flug:** _*Suspira derrotado*_ Bien, pero después del video y cuando haya hecho otra, ya que esta es solo el prototipo y debo mejorarla

 **Demencia:** Yeiiiiii

 **Flug:** Por favor damela antes que le pase algo

Demencia empezó a girar sobre su propio eje con los brazos en el aire como si fuera una niña pequeña a la que habían prometido un dulce delicioso a cambio de su buen comportamiento, salto del escritorio, le levantó levemente la bolsa y le dio un beso en la mejilla para luego irse dejando la muñeca en sus manos. Ese acto le hizo reír por lo bajo al doctor que se acomodaba nuevamente la bolsa para no dejar su rostro expuesto a nadie. Agarró la muñeca y comenzó a ajustarla ignorando que en la esquina izquierda a su espalda una sombra crecía de forma amenazante sobre él.

 **Sombra:** No le pago para regalar nuestra mercancía, Doctor

La voz ronca del superior le hizo estremecerse de pies a cabeza, su rostro palideció ante el susurro de su última palabra amenazante. No quería girarse para notar como el ojo del mayor lo fulminaba, sus dientes amenazaban sus arterias ni la espuma de su boca con envenenar su existencia. Trago en seco armándose de todo el valor posible y levantó la mirada por sobre el hombro.

 **Flug:** Bu-buenas tardes jefecito...el producto ya casi está listo

 **Black Hat:** Eso espero...llévelo al cuarto libre

 **Flug:** S-si

 **Black Hat:** Y más le vale... NO COMPROMETERSE DE NUEVO CON DEMENCIA

 **Flug:** C-con todo respeto señor...n-no es mejor darle algo con lo que se entretenga en vez que lo atosigue todo un día

 **Black Hat:** Mmm...siempre y cuando no se distraiga con sus deberes en la organización

 **Flug:** N-no se preocupe, señoron...no lo hará

 **Black Hat:** Bien, ahora...¡¡¡VUELVA AL TRABAJO INÚTIL!!!

 **Flug:** S-si mi amo y señor

Después de darle un mini infarto a su empleado de mayor confianza, aunque no lo admitiera abiertamente, se fue con una sonrisa triunfante a la habitación de la casa donde filmarian. El científico suspiro cansado y acabó el pedido, llevándolo con sumo cuidado hasta el cuarto mientras Cam-bot se adelantaba para grabar.

Para su sorpresa encontró una nota acompañada con un café y un croissant de queso amarillo, se acercó lentamente esperando que el jefe saliera de algún lugar para jugarle alguna de sus bromas pesadas o que el mismo papel estallara en donde debería estar su cara, pero nada de eso ocurrió, alzó la nota y la leyó mientras comia y bebia lo que estaba junto a esta, sin percatarse que el robot ya se había ido a otra parte.

_< <Cambio de planes escuincle, nos veremos en la tienda "Grupo HK" del barrio chino porque me aburrí de los videos en casa, no faltes o lo lamentarás>>_

Rápidamente salió del sombrero-mansión gritandole a Demencia que volvería en unas horas y dándole un beso en la cabeza a su oso antes de salir y agarrar un taxi. Lo difícil no era pararlos, lo complicado era obligarles a acelerar en contra de la ley para salvar su vida del muy probable maltrato de su jefe, al llegar le pagó con dinero lavado y amenazó de muerte con su pistola si decía una palabra a la policía, lo vio irse, para luego entrar a toda velocidad y llegar justo a tiempo cuando el villano lo estaba llamando por segunda vez; pero claro en vez de dejarlo explicar cómo se debía usar correctamente el dispositivo lo agarro y activo su función.

La carrera por la calle casi desierta era tan ridícula que Cam-bot no paraba de grabar el como Black Hat a pesar de su poder había olvidado por completo que no era humano y seguía corriendo detrás de Flug, este por su parte no se notaba cansado y saltaba sobre verjas, se deslizaba entre las sillas del parque y zigzagueaba entre los callejones sin problemas. Un verdadero espectáculo de parkour de sobrevivencia que ninguno de los dos quería dejar ya fuera para vivir o para matar. Pero conforme el tiempo pasó y las capacidades físicas de su especie lo traicionaban el doctor tuvo que detenerse en una calle sin salida esperando su suerte.

 **Black Hat:** Flug, dame una buena explicación para no matarte ahora

 **Flug:** Solo cumplia con sus especificaciones...je-jefecito

 **Black Hat:** ¿Para que carajos necesitaria algo tan absurdo?

 **Flug:** Fueron sus o-órdenes señor, ¿no lo recuerda?

Mientras el ente oscuro se acercaba a paso dramático y grandes zancadas el menor buscaba desesperado su única esperanza de vida, sacó del bolsillo trasero de su pantalón desteñido una grabadora y la puso a reproducir faltando unos milímetros para que Black Hat lo acorralara por completo en el callejón.

** _Flug:_ ** _Je-jefecito está seguro que eso es lo que quiere_

**_ Black Hat:  _ ** _¡¿Acaso no me oistes animal?!...Si, quiero un estúpido dispositivo que obligue a los héroes a hacer lo que sea que los deje agotados_

**_ Flug:  _ ** _Bueno lo que cansa más que correr por lo general es el baile, pero..._

**_ Black Hat:  _ ** _ Perfecto, has eso entonces y que sea lo suficientemente sutil para que no sospechen nada _

_ **Flug:** _ _ Pero señor ¿con quien lo...? _

_** Black Hat:  ** _ _Muévete animal, el tiempo es dinero_

**_ Flug:  _ ** _ S-si jefecito *sonido de carrera* _

Al acabarse la grabación comenzaron a sonar bitácoras de la realización del producto, pero estas fueron detenidas por el ensombrerado con una cara frustrada. Suspiro molesto y tomo de la mano al científico de manera instintiva llevándolo hasta el auto, dejándolo entrar junto a Cam-bot, este último empezó a ser modificado por el menor para que no se vieran algunas escenas grabadas.

✨✨✨✨

Su sonrisa era imborrable, había escrito la carta más larga de amor que nunca sería leída, la dobló con elegancia, la guardó en un sobre blanco, escribió su destinatario, dejó secar la tinta, al final la puso debajo de su almohada y salió para su comedor. No podía creer que todos y cada uno de sus sentimientos habían logrado ser estampados en toda una hoja de papel, que más lo hacían querer gritar de miedo que de emoción, era uno de los consejos que su amigo Finn le había dado para avanzar en la vida y dejar ir los sentimientos no correspondidos que le ataban ha ese dolor punzante del pecho.

Respiro profundo para mantenerse tan alegre y sereno como siempre, entró en el comedor encontrando a 6.0.6 devorando un pedazo de carne cruda y al doctor comiendo arroz, huevo revuelto y frijoles con la bolsa de papel levemente levantada. Miró en silencio los labios del doctor que se movían en sincronía para masticar, cuando una voz chillona y alegre avisaba de la presencia de otra persona

 **Chica:** Buenos días White

 **White Hat:** Oh, hola Clemencia ¿como ha ido todo?

 **Clemencia:** Ya sabes, lo normal _*se acerca al científico*_ hola pie de chocolate

Después de darle un beso en la mejilla al humano y recibir de este un gruñido molesto le sirvió a White su desayuno y de ultimo el de ella. Se había vuelto una costumbre que los jóvenes comieran en un extremo de la enorme mesa de gala, mientras él y el oso comían al lado contrario.

Su sonrisa se ensanchaba con cada bocado que daba, pero su corazón se encogía al ver como los menores hablaban de temas triviales, aunque esto era más de parte de la chica ya que el chico solo comía en silencio. El animal por otro lado mordió un último bocado de su carne y le dejo un pequeño pedazo a su amo para irse del comedor a quien sabe donde, claramente y para quien lo había criado eso significaba un _< <No sufras, yo estoy aquí>>_

Miro con ternura el pedazo de carne cruda que su amigo peludo le había dejado, después de comer lo preparado por la chica aún más joven que su científico, agarro ese mendrugo y se lo tragó de un solo bocado sin percatarse que únicamente quedaba él y el embolsado, que ya estaba recogiendo sus cosas de la comida

 **Slug:** Valla White, no sabía que comías esas cosas

 **White Hat:** ¿Qu-que? _*sorprendido*_ Slu-Slugy creí que ya te habías ido como los otros jeje

 **Slug:** Pues ya ves que no, quería hablar contigo sobre los nuevos dispositivos de esta semana

 **White Hat:** Oh, si, claro...porque más

 **Slug:** Mmm...¿seguro que te siente en condiciones White? Clem dice...

 **White Hat:** Estoy lo suficientemente sano como para cumplir mis funciones básicas Slugflys, así que a mi no me digas que puedo o no hacer

Y de un puñetazo seco sobre la mesa el ente grisáceo blancuzco salió de la sala lo más rápido que pudo hacia el laboratorio intentando retener las lágrimas que solo una persona había visto en su vida y que nadie más debía ver, dejando a un chico confundido y preocupado por su cambio de actitud al mencionar a la chica, no quería que nadie lo supiera, pero le dolía ver al mayor lejos de él y no poder hacer nada por ahora.

Llegó a grandes zancadas hasta el lugar de sus desdichas, el laboratorio donde descubrió la pasión por las ciencias que tenía su empleado, el lugar donde vio a Clemencia dándole un beso en la boca al científico de 20 años en aquellos días, el lugar donde vio a su oso ayudar en _"secreto"_ al menor a arreglarse para su cita a sus 23 años, el lugar donde siempre se encerraba y no lo dejaba entrar a menos que fueran asuntos del trabajo. Una silenciosa lagrima callo por su mejilla al saber que sus sueños y esperanzas con el humano se habían roto en fragmentos diminutos hace solo siete años, quizás para ellos había sido mucho tiempo, pero para un ser como él no había pasado nada más que una brisa de otoño.

Una mano enguantada lo sacó de sus pensamientos al posarse sobre su hombro derecho, el mayor giro la cabeza encontrándose con unos goggles muy característicos que lo observaban preocupados, trato de apartarse, pero su contrario se acerco mas y limpio la lagrima rebelde de su mejilla izquierda haciendo que su cara se tornara ligeramente celeste ante su tacto y la cercanía de ambos se empezará a acortar poco a poco, las respiraciones comenzaban a volverse irregulares para los dos, la distancia era cada vez menor, pero el sonido de un pitido los hizo volver otra vez a la realidad.

El menor se separó ligeramente sonrojado aunque por la bolsa no se notaba, camino a paso decidido hacia ese pitido y arreglo el robot que lo emitía, maldijo lo suficientemente bajo por la interrupción logrando que el ente no lo pudiera oír y se apresuró a seguir con la explicación de su funcionamiento, para qué razones había sido creado y los fallos que por desgracia no había podido corregir a pesar de poder hacerlo con unas cuantas piezas faltantes, el mayor solo se limito a prestar atención y no olvidar nada de lo que le decía.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ***************************************************
> 
> ¿Que tal mis futuros esclavos sin alma? hoy he venido con una nueva actualización para su cruel deleite, sobre la misma serie que está causando estragos en mis condeNADOS ESTUDIOS UNIVERSITARIOS QUE ME ESTÁN LLEVANDO AL CANSANCIO DE MUERTE POR SU DESGRACIADA */P@"#°&$!!!
> 
> Ejem, ¿que les pareció el capítulo?...¿se esperaban un relleno con un toque de romance por parte de Slug y White? ¿Black ni cuenta se dio de lo que hizo o solo finge no hacerlo? Parece que Demencia se sabe comportar después de todo, pero ¿será realmente consciente de lo que hace o solo es un lapso momentáneo? Tierno a su manera el oso de White ¿no?, hay un gran desorden en mis preguntas ¿verdad?...Pues no me importa subyugados, por que esta es mi historia y reglas, acostúmbrense o mueran bajo su responsabilidad
> 
> Lastimosamente y por falta de presupuesto después de robar las contraseñas de bancos de varias víctimas inferiores y huir de la ley en incontables ocasiones no he tenido mucho tiempo para escribir, pero eso no significa que no pueda torturalos de otras maneras a futuro...así pues yo que ustedes me prepararía en vez de estar cómodamente sentado viendo las preguntas mientras escuchan música a máximo volumen, por que yo los estoy viendo ahora por sus pantallas y se todo lo que hacen
> 
> .
> 
> .
> 
> .
> 
> .
> 
> .
> 
> Dejen sus comentarios, preguntas, teorías, tomatazos y demás que con gusto trataré de responder a todos los que pueda, pero recuerden que el estudio no es piadoso
> 
> ~Cheao
> 
> Bonus:
> 
> (Pdta.: ¿Creen que me pase con el anuncio? si es así haganmelo saber y lo corregiré de inmediato)


	8. Capítulo 06: Recuerdos Fugaces 2/?

_"...no mantendré sanguijuelas inútiles conmigo ni me preocupare por tu salud en lo más mínimo, no soy tu padre..."_

_Esas palabras rondaban en la cabeza del adolescente que se hallaba oyendo música mientras corría en la caminadora en cuatro, era cómodo para él desde ese día en que su cuerpo ya no podía responder. Agradeció al cielo volver a andar y maldecía a los infiernos por el método en que recuperó la movilidad, era_ _una desgracia tener que ocultar algo tan banal como eso por medio de una estúpida bolsa de papel que encontró tirada por la casa y exceso de ropa._

_Aun después de 11 años viviendo en esa casa tétrica y oscura, de haber terminado la universidad de la villanía solo un par de semanas atrás recordaba aquel día en que le dijo que sería su científico como pago de su estadía en la mansión, pero prefirió mas el día que pudo cambiar su saco por una bolsa._

_[Esa misma tarde después de entrenar había encontrado una bolsa de papel a las afueras de un cuarto amplio con una cama matrimonial cubierta por cobijas rojas, un desel bañado en oro y sus cortinillas de color negro igual que las que cubrían las ventanas, dejando apenas entrar un halo de luz. Dentro de la bolsa había un frasco lleno de un líquido misterioso, unos pasos rápidos y firmes le quitaron el objeto de un solo dejándolo extrañado._

** _Black Hat:_ ** _¡¿Que carajos crees que haces con mi lub- cara crema de afeitar?!_

**_ Flug:  _ ** _¿A usted le crece el vello en la cara?_

**_ Black Hat:  _ ** _Claro que sí inútil, el hecho de no parecerse físicamente a ti no significa que no tengo que cuidar esta temible apariencia_

_ **Flug:** _ _ Jejeje, perdón jefecito...es solo que me pareció increíble que alguien como usted necesite de ese tipo de cosas teniendo tanto poder _

_** Black Hat:  ** _ _ Aunque tus halagos sean buenos ,no te salvarán de la paliza que te daré si no tienes el experimento que te ordene hace meses _

_ Inmediatamente convirtió su sombra en un bastón y la alzó de forma atemorizante haciendo que el adolescente se cubriera con sus brazos la bolsa de tela sobre su cara y tartamudear un "ya está listo jefe chulo", seguido de una rápida corrida al lado contrario de donde se hallaba su superior; el mismo suspiro cansado y guardó el frasco en un estante que solo el podía alcanzar antes de bajar al laboratorio para observar el nuevo experimento, que su por fin nuevo científico había elaborado en dos meses.] _

_Ese recuerdo lo hacia sonreír por debajo de la bolsa, ya que pudo deshacerse del saco de tela y cambiarlo, aunque ese trueque le resultaba patético era mejor que seguir pareciendo una bolsa de papas con pies. Al escuchar que la puerta se estaba abriendo se coloco en dos piernas y siguió corriendo como una persona normal aun escuchando su canción favorita, la presencia de alguien a su espalda no le molestaba ya que sabia de quien se trataba, cuando la maquina dejo de funcionar de la nada y su chillido se oyó por toda la habitación._

_Giro la cabeza asustado y noto la cara curiosa de Black Hat junto con una extraña cuerda peluda en sus manos, inmediatamente reconoció lo que era y el error cometido por escuchar música a todo volumen. De un movimiento suicida al sentir como el mayor acariciaba la punta de la "cuerda" el joven doctor le pego una bofetada y salio corriendo, dejando atrás al ente furioso por su actitud e inmediatamente se lanzo a perseguirlo usando sus tentáculos para mayor velocidad._

_El menor dejo de lado su secreto y se puso en cuatro para escapar con mayor facilidad de la muerte misma, pero por mas que corría, trepaba paredes o saltara el mayor siempre le pisaba los talones. La casa se le estaba quedando pequeña para escapar, hasta que recordó la salida de emergencia del avión aun en el ático del dueño, subió a toda velocidad, entro por donde antes estaba la puerta, rompió la entrada a la parte de los pasajeros y salio por la puerta de emergencia cayendo de pie y saltando por las rejas del portón._

_La respiración se aceleraba a cada minuto, se aseguro de tener con sigo la pastilla y por gracia del cielo (o compasión de la escritora) aun tenia dos en el bolsillo trasero de su pantalón, se metió en una callejón bastante oscuro, subió las escaleras que llevaban a los techos, se escondió en las sombras y preparo para cuando llegara. Igualmente no falto mucho para que apareciera el ente oscuro revisando el lugar, gracias a que podía ver en la oscuridad descubrió donde estaba su joven empleado, se acerco en silencio y salio de las sombras a sus espaldas, este aterrado se giro mostrando su rostro sin bolsa haciendo que el mayor quedara sorprendido y con la boca abierta._

**_Flug:_ ** _Perdón jefe chulo_

_Y sin decir mas le arrojo la pastilla, cerro su boca con ambas manos y lo obligo a tragarla, cosa que consiguió de milagro. Al soltarlo, su contrario le lanzo un zarpaso que provoco un corte profundo en su rostro mientras caía inconsciente sobre la tapa de un basurero. Con cuidado bajo y se aseguro que de verdad estuviera inconsciente. Al estar convencido se puso la bolsa de nuevo en la cabeza, lo cargo sin problemas sobre su espalda y agradeció que fuera de noche para que nadie viera ese cuadro tan extraño entre empleado y jefe, sin saber que en realidad su contrario había votado la mitad del objeto y lo miraba de forma borrosa por el rabillo del ojo en silencio._

>>Quería decirle tantas cosas que no sabia por donde empezar, lo miraba de pies a cabeza, aun no podía creer que su rostro tan bello lo mirara con odio después de todo lo que pasaron, pero tampoco podía pedirle que le perdonara como si no hubiera hecho nada malo y volvieran a su hogar. El silencio incrementaba en la oscuridad y no quería que se fuera de su lado, a si que arrojando a la mierda el orgullo se abalanzo sobre este rodeando su cuerpo con los brazos y apoderándose de sus labios sin importarle que los estuvieran viendo<<

 **✨✨✨✨**

_El llanto de un niño pequeño la hacia tener miedo a cada paso que daba, por lo general evitaba los callejones de noche para no ser atacada, aunque eso significara llegar tarde a uno que otro ensayo. Por desgracia ese mismo día el mensaje del menor la había alterado y quería llegar cuanto antes a la casa, así que ignorando su miedo paso por varios callejones hasta llegar al actual donde quería salir a la calle mas cercana._

_El ruido provocado por un infante no visible la hizo pensar que el mismo podría ser un demonio que buscaba arrebatarle su alma para su deleite o secuestrarla y violarla mientras era cruelmente torturada, pero esas teorías no le duraron cuando un violento golpe sobre los contenedores se hizo presente por todo el callejón y estos salieron volando hasta la pared contraria logrando abrir un agujero en ella._

_**???:** _ _Maldito fallo, ¿que acaso no podes hacer nada bien para variar?_

_Una especie de proyectil pequeño y rojizo fue lanzado de manera abrupta al contenedor ya destrozado, dejando ver un pequeño cuerpo amoratado, con cortaduras y heridas bañadas de sangre. La mujer quedo en shock al ver como esa masa de carne intentaba levantarse, notando que era un pequeño niño de no mas 12 años que con costos vivía de milagro; miro en la dirección que lo habían arrojado a un hombre de brazos quemados, piel blanca, cabello castaño, ojos grises, quizás 1.80 de altura, vestido con pantalones formales grises, zapatos de charol negros, camisa sin mangas negra con cuello de tortuga, bata de laboratorio y brazalete con D5B escritos en las tres cuentas._

_Gruño furiosa ante esta salvajada y corrió para ayudar al niño que lloraba adolorido en el suelo, los pasos de aquel hombre se acercaban pausadamente como si estuviera disfrutando de la agonía latente del menor y la desesperada reacción de la chica que acababa de llegar a la disputa para curarlo. Sus risas psicópatas no se hicieron esperar en lo que la chica lo miraba con un odio incalculable, el hombre solo la ignoro pateándole el estómago y haciéndola tirada lejos del débil niño._

**_???:_ ** _¿Que pasa...no puedes moverte?_

**_Niño:_ ** _Tsk_

_**Xxy:** _ _PAPÁ BASTA, POR FAVOR!!!_

_**???:** _ _NO TE METAS, ESTO ES ENTRE EL ERROR Y YO_

_Una piedra salio volando de la nada directa a su cabeza, logrando darle en el ojo y que él mismo trastabillara hacia atrás profiriendo un alarido agudo mientras se cubría su rostro, aunque fuera inútil debido a la sangre que se asomaba debajo de sus manos. El niño la vio horrorizado y el otro ya había perdido la conciencia por quien sabe cuanto tiempo, la mayor lo sujeto con delicadeza entre sus brazos y se sorprendió cuando este se volvió un infante de apenas 1 año de edad sobre sus brazos._

**_???:_ ** _Maldita hija de perra_

_El hombre se abalanzo sobre la mujer en un intento por arrebatarle lo que tenia en sus brazos y de paso propinarle un golpe en la quijada dándole una muerte rápida, pero ella lo esquivo con facilidad y le dio un codazo en la espalda haciéndolo caer con violencia al piso; su ojo bueno se inyecto de sangre, se levanto con la cara roja dejando que la ira nublara su juicio, saco una daga de doble filo y comenzó a atacar a diestra y siniestra en un acto desesperado por cortarle cualquier parte del cuerpo y matar de paso al que ahora era un bebe._

_La mujer se movía hábilmente por el callejón sin permitirle tocarla en absoluto, pensando en el tiempo contado que tenia para llegar a ver a su jefe que se hallaba ahora en un hospital enfermo por quien sabe que razón y las miles de muertes dolorosas que deseaba hacerle a ese hombre por maltratar a un niño, pero como tenia prisa decidió utilizar el mismo contenedor de basura como trampolín hasta la pared contraria mientras cubría con su cuerpo al menor, aprovechando una mala postura del hombre para empujarlo al suelo y hacerlo caer sobre una botella rota atravesando la parte trasera de su cráneo y_ _la daga que se había resbalado de su mano hacia_ _arriba para caer justamente en su yugular dándole una muerte certera_

_Lo miro con asco por la velocidad con la que había acabado con él, no se sentía satisfecha, principalmente por que ese no era su plan, solo quería noquearlo, dejarlo atado, irse al hospital y después torturarlo como se lo merecía; pero no se fijo de los vidrios ni espero que la daga cayera en su cuello. Giro su cabeza recordando al menor que lo había llamado...el pobre seguía ahí en silencio observando todo con una sonrisa de alegría en su rostro, la mujer lo veía entre culpable y asustada cuando el menor la abrazo de la cintura_

_**Xxy:** _ _Se lo agradezco mucho señorita, nos a salvado_

**_Xxx:_ ** _¿Pero no era tu padre?_

_**Xxy:** _ _Eso es lo de menos, muchas gracias...y por favor cuide de él_

_El niño señalo el pequeño bulto que tenia en sus brazos, ahora sin heridas en su cuerpo y se fue corriendo en dirección opuesta agitando las manos al aire como un pequeño al que le dieron un confite por su buen comportamiento, ignorando la sonrisa divertida de la mujer que volvía a dirigirse al cadáver. El silencio le daba incomodidad, miro a ambos lados asegurándose que realmente no hubiera nadie mas, le limpio el ojo sacando la piedra que le pintaba de rojo la piel, quito la daga y tiro por algún lugar del callejón, colocó a como pudo tela sucia que se encontró para detener las hemorragias y le puso una mascara parecida a la de los carnavales, con la diferencia que esta tenia picos internos en los ojos y frente que servia como conectores al cerebro; se lo puso sin asco escuchando como crujían al chocar con los huesos y las corneas trayendo de vuelta al hombre ya fallecido_

**_???:_ ** _AAAGHHH PUTA MALPARIDA_

_Con rapidez presiono un control remoto produciendo una corriente eléctrica de mas de 500 volteos a su contrario, fuerte pero no para matar, simplemente para mantener a raya a los enmascarados que la utilizaban. El hombre por otro lado se retorcía y gritaba desesperado como un gusano fuera de la tierra, logrando sacarle una risotada divertida a la mujer._

**_Xxx:_ ** _No te fuerces, aun no acabo con tigo...y tampoco podrás quitártela_

_Tecleteo de manera rápida instrucciones en el control haciendo al mayor comenzar a caminar en dirección opuesta a quien sabe donde, mientras exigía a gritos que le quitara la mascara...obviamente volvió a dar un comando para que se quedara callado y siguiera su andar. Cuando estuvo segura que ya se había marchado siguió con su andar al hospital para visitar a su jefe enfermo._

_**Niño:** _ _¿Quien eres?_

**_Xxx:_ ** _¿Hmn?...oh despertaste_

_**Niño:** _ _¿Y el señor?_

**_Xxx:_ ** _No te preocupes por él, ahora mismo esta en camino a donde pagara todo lo que te ha echo...y de eso me ocupare personalmente_

_**Niño:** _ _Gracias señorita...¿eh?_

_**Xxx:** _ _Siguila ¿y tu como te llamas?_

**_Niño:_ ** _So-soy E.F.6_

**_Siguila:_** _Bueno E.F.6, bienvenido a la familia_

>>No quería aceptar la idea de que su amigo le estuviera mintiendo y menos si se trataba de un tema tan delicado como la salud de su madre, pero una parte de este no le dejaba irse de inmediato por los recuerdos que tenia ¿seria egoísta de su parte dejarlo solo? ¿sería cobarde no ir para evitar enfrentarse a su historia? la respuesta a las dos preguntas era un si. Se quitó la máscara de papel por el sudor que estaba bajando desde su frente hasta la barbilla, ignorando que alguien lo veía desde atrás estupefacto.<<

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ***************************************************
> 
> Malos días esclavos y subsidiarios infames con sueños de grandeza, espero que se hallan deleitado con esta nueva sección de recuerdos...
> 
> Y en cuanto a los que quieran el One Shot de Dualityus estará en el libro de Multiseries al final de este mes para quienes estén dispuestos a pagar con $300.000.000, 14 almas de héroes y un litro de sangre de gato negro
> 
> Empieza la venta  
> .  
> .  
> .  
> .  
> .  
> .  
> .  
> .
> 
> Dejen sus comentarios, preguntas, teorías, tomatazos y demás que con gusto trataré de responder a todos los que pueda, pero recuerden que el estudio no es piadoso y yo tampoco 
> 
> ~Cheao


	9. Capítulo 07: En Marcha

Después del fiasco con el video de la muñeca Miku Doll que no salió a la luz y la pelea que se dio en directo por el dispositivo medusa empezaron a sonar los teléfonos para pedir el encargo e ignorando por completo toda la lucha que se había dado entre los habitantes de la mansión, esto ponía una sonrisa abara en la cara del oscuro ser que tomaba apuntes de los otros pedidos para dárselos más tarde a su empleado, pero la última llamada lo irritó de sobremanera

 **...:** ¡¡¡BLACKY!!!

 **Black** **Hat** **:** Agh, que quieres White

 **White** **Hat** **:** Vi el vídeo, wow luces realmente malvado

 **Black** **Hat** **:** Gracias por decirme lo que ya se _*habla entre dientes*_

 **White** **Hat** **:** Jijiji

 **Black** **Hat** **:** Habla de una vez basura o te cuelgo

 **White** **Hat** **:** Que mentiroso eres, ambos sabemos que no lo harás

 **Black** **Hat** **:** Tsk

 **White** **Hat** **:** Ja, acerté ¿verdad?

 **Black** **Hat** **:** No tengo todo el día, ve al punto

 **White** **Hat** **:** Oh si, cierto, bueno quería que me enviaras un encargo del _"dispositivo medusa"_

 **Black** **Hat** **:** Tienes a tu propio científico, pídeselo a él

 **White** **Hat** **:** Eres o te haces Blacky, no puedo pedirle a mi científico algo como eso...tu cercenaste una medusa para crear lo que querías y no te importo por ser un villano...pero a mi me importa mi reputación, aunque no tanto como un lindo regalo

 **Black** **Hat** **:** Aveces se me olvida cuán retorcido puedes llegar a ser cuando te lo propones

 **White** **Hat** **:** Como digas hermano, pero aun quiero mi dispositivo...y para que no digas que me abusó de ti te pagaré el doble si llega rápido, el triple si nadie lo ve y el cuádruple si eres tu quien lo trae en secreto

 **Black** **Hat** **:** Eres un maldito

 **White** **Hat** **:** Gracias, aprendí del mejor

Las risas cómplices de los seres centenarios no se hicieron esperar, había pasado mucho tiempo desde que el menor de los dos cometió una locura como la de encargar algo malvado, hacer tratos fraudulentos, manipulación o destruir una civilización entera por puro placer. Las personas siempre los habían vistos como polos totalmente opuestos, pero olvidaban que eran hermanos, también tenían algunas cosas en común

 **Black** **Hat** **:** Bien, me has convencido con la paga ¿para cuando quieres el producto?

 **White** **Hat** **:** Lo antes posible Blacky, ha y crees que puedas encogerlo un poco, no quiero esculturas tan grandes

 **Black** **Hat** **:** Eso es simple con el rayo para agrandar y encoger que hizo Flug

 **White** **Hat** **:** Excelente y que sea blanco con azul...te quiero hermanito

El ente gris blancuzco colgó de inmediato sabiendo que tras la otra línea su hermano posiblemente había incendiado el cuarto y derretido el teléfono en un ataque de ira por decirle las tres últimas palabras, pero no le importaba, total era su mansión la que estaba en riesgo no él. Sonrió victorioso viendo una pequeña y antigua pintura enmarcada que había estado guardando desde hacía siglos atrás esperando poder hacer algo con ella y gracias al científico de su hermano por fin le había encontrado una futura utilidad.

Suspiro algo decepcionado al ver como en el vídeo el menor le tenía miedo a su hermano y con sobrada razón si solo sabía gritar e imponer su voluntad, pero eso no le impidió notar como se había ablandado ligeramente a la hora de no matar al oso y detenerse cuando el científico le dijo que lo arreglaria. Le dolía que lo tratara así a pesar de su pequeño y casi desapercibido cambio, mientras él sufría en silencio viendo como el amor de su vida nunca sería suyo realmente.

El oso púrpura con flor carnívora en la cabeza entró al despacho del ensombrerado sin tocar la puerta y gruño para llamar su atención, este levantó la cabeza demostrado algunas lágrimas en su mirada, el oso solo rodó los ojos, dejó la bandeja con el almuerzo y puso su gigante cabeza y patas delanteras sobre el regazo del más claro, este entendiendo lo que hacía le acarició la cabeza durante cinco minutos hasta que pudo calmarse completamente.

 **6.0.6** : Row

 **White** **Hat** **:** Gracias 6.0.6, lo necesitaba

 **6.0.6:** Grrr

El oso solo se levantó y asintió con la cabeza antes de salir del cuarto dejándolo solo con su comida, pero el mayor simplemente metió el alimento al refrigerador de la oficina pensando que quizás más tarde el apetito volvería a él efectivamente. Aunque no lo necesitara actualmente para sobrevivir como cuando era joven, agradecía y gustaba sentir como esta recorría su cuerpo y le ayudaba a cumplir funciones humanas normales que le hacían sentirse cerca de aquellos a los que protegía, pero principalmente cerca de quien estaba enamorado.

Camino de forma lenta y pausada hasta el gran ventanal viendo a su científico Slug fumando un cigarrillo con su suéter rojo sin mangas y cuello de tortuga, guantes de motociclista rojos, sus pantalones negros y zapatillas de correr negras, sin olvidar la bolsa sobre su cabeza levemente arriba para seguir con su cigarrillo, no tenía su habitual gabardina de cuero negra lo que le permitía ver con un poco de esfuerzo un tatuaje de un dragón negro que recorría desde su cola enroscada en la muñeca hasta la parte alta de su hombro girando alrededor del brazo como si le aprisionara para terminar con el fuego que salía de su boca ubicado encima de su pecho; no se tenía que ser un genio para saber lo último ya que se veía una parte de su continuación antes de ser ocultada por la sweter. Suspiro enamorado viendo como el menor mantenía la mirada perdida en la nada cuando una joven de cabello bicolor rosa y celeste pastel, vestida con un suéter de unicornio, vestido corto púrpura, mallas y guantes bicolor y ojos miel se acercaba por atrás y lo abrazaba desde la espalda.

El chico no la apartaba de su lado, pero tampoco le devolvía su cariño, más parecía contenerse para no arrojarla contra la pared e irse. Levantó la mirada haciendo que sus ojos chocaran con el superior que de forma rápida se escondió detrás de las cortinas con un color celeste en su rostro haciendo reír por lo bajo y con ternura al científico. La chica por otro lado, intrigada por el cambio de actitud del chico dirigió su mirada a donde segundos antes estaba viendo este y sintió cómo su estómago se revolvía y su corazón se volvía un puño, le dio un beso en la mejilla y se fue sin decir nada conteniendo las lágrimas que amenazaban con salir.

✨✨✨✨

Cuatro días después nuevamente Flug estaba en un silencio sepulcral mirando su teléfono como si se comunicará a otro universo para contestar todas las preguntas del mundo humano, con el dedo encima, pero sin presionar la tecla de llamada y un número desconocido en el mismo aparato, que era lo que le separaba de su antigua vida de la nueva, sus pesadillas de sus sueños, su dolor de la felicidad, su odio de su amor.

No quería aceptar la idea de que su amigo le estuviera mintiendo y menos si se trataba de un tema tan delicado como la salud de su madre, pero una parte de este no le dejaba irse de inmediato por los recuerdos que tenia ¿seria egoísta de su parte dejarlo solo? ¿sería cobarde no ir para evitar enfrentarse a su historia? la respuesta a las dos preguntas era un si. Se quitó la máscara de papel por el sudor que estaba bajando desde su frente hasta la barbilla ignorando que alguien lo veía desde atrás estupefacto.

Se limpiaba la frente con la manga de su bata cuando escucho como algo se rompía de golpe, se puso la bolsa de papel de inmediato antes de voltearse asustado, topándose frente al ente oscuro de su jefe con la mano suspendida en el aire, rastros de un vaso de vidrio en el suelo y un poco verde su rostro como aquella vez con el desayuno. Sus miradas no se despegaba parecían estar en shock como si hubieran descubierto a una Demencia actuando de forma educada o a un 5.0.5 golpeando a un niño pequeño.

 **Black** **Hat** **:** Do-doctor Flug

 **Flug** **:** Ho-hola je-jefecito chulo

 **Black** **Hat** **:** Mmm...¿y-ya tiene los pedido que le di?

 **Flug** **:** Oh, si claro...solo los duplique, pinte y decore como lo pidió cada comprador

 **Black** **Hat** **:** Bien

 **Flug** **:** Emmm, se-señor

 **Black** **Hat** **:** ¿Que?

 **Flug** **:** Yo...ammm

 **Black** **Hat** **:** Vaya al grano doctor, no tengo todo el día

 **Flug** **:** Bueno, verá hace poco me llam...

 **Demencia:** Hola Nerd

Una patada brusca se escuchó y la puerta golpeó la pared para dar paso a la humana alebrije encargada de las misiones más sucias que se le ocurrieran al mayor, el científico se golpeó por sobre la bolsa donde debería estar su frente mientras el ser maligno la veía con odio por el rabillo del ojo. Claramente a ella no le importo y siguió caminando como si nada, seguida del oso

 **Demencia:** Hola guapo

 **Black** **Hat** **:** Demencia, ¿que no ves que estoy hablando con Flug?

 **Demencia:** Si, si, si, sera solo un momento

 **Black** **Hat** **:** Te voy a...

 **Demencia:** ¿Tienes lo que te pedí bolsa?...quisiera probarlo lo antes posible

 **Flug** **:** Demencia, ya te lo dije está en la sala

 **Demencia:** Pero no lo encuentro

 **Flug** **:** Agh

 **Black** **Hat** **:** Dele lo que sea esa cochinada y termina de decir lo que tenga que decir

 **Flug** **:** S-si jefecito

Los cuatro caminaron hasta la sala donde se hallaba una enorme caja de madera en medio con varios rasguños y mordidas en ella, el científico suspiro molesto y vio de reojo como la chica agarraba el brazo de Black Hat de manera empalagosa mientras este usaba sus tentáculos para apartarla de forma brusca, lanzandola a siete metros de distancia a lo que ella se volvía a levantar y lo volvía a agarrar del brazo para que él repitiera la acción varias veces y ella hiciera exactamente lo mismo. Era una obvia excusa para estar cerca del superior a toda costa y la escena que ambos montaban era tan graciosa que el de bata no pudo evitar reírse con ternura llamando la atención del ente que al verlo de esa manera volvió a tener las mejillas verdosas

 **Demencia:** ¿Black Hat?

 **Black** **Hat** **:** Callate

Rápidamente volvió a su ceño fruncido evitando mirarlos a ambos por el pequeño inconveniente con su rostro, el científico abrió la caja con un gancho de hierro y la bicolor salto sobre el nuevo experimento pedido especialmente por ella, mientras el mayor se acercaba lentamente al embolsado para retomar la charla e irse a dejar el encargo a su hermano

 **Black** **Hat** **:** Flug

 **Flug** **:** ¿Si?

 **Black** **Hat** **:** ¿Quién te llamó?

 **Flug** **:** ¿Como?

 **Black** **Hat** **:** Dijiste que alguien te llamó antes de que interrumpiera la iguana en el laboratorio

 **Flug** **:** Ah, eso

 **Black** **Hat** **:** ¿Acaso crees que tengo tu tiempo? habla de una maldita vez escoria o te haré lamentarlo rompiendo cada uno de tus huesos y uniéndolos como yo quiera

El silencio apareció en la sala de una manera sepulcral, la menor miraba seria al ensombrerado entendiendo como este expresaba sus celos de la manera sádica que solo él sabía, miró al científico tomando valor para hablar a pesar de temblar como gelatina y después miró a 5.0.5 que no quitaba sus ojos de ambos hombres. La tensión invadió el ambiente cuando el menor suspiro derrotado y hablo con una voz temblorosa

 **Flug** **:** Un viejo amigo m-me ha llamado para que vu-vue-vuelva a terminar un antiguo tra-trabajo que abandone

 **Black** **Hat** **:** No

 **Flug** **:** ¿Que?

 **Black** **Hat** **:** No puedes ir, te lo prohíbo

 **Flug** **:** Y se-según usted le haré caso ¿por que...?

 **Black** **Hat** **:** ¿Te atreves a retarme? Tu un simple e insignificante humano...te crees con el derecho de exigirme a mí, EL GRAN LORD BLACK HAT ¡¡¡¿¿¿EXPLICACIONES???!!!

La ira del menor le hervía la sangre por todo el cuerpo y ya no temblaba por su _"miedo al mayor"_ si no por su actitud tan arrogante y altanera que empezó a molestarlo. Ante su amenaza, el aura maligna y la monstruosa imagen deformada que se había instaurado a su alrededor el científico decidió dejar su fachada asustadiza y actuar de la misma manera que antes de conocerlo

 **Flug** **:** Si no lo ha olvidado, el contrato que firmé con mi alma claramente dice que tengo derecho a irme si se presenta un asunto personal de gran importancia a menos que el jefe, osea usted, tenga una razón de mayor peso

 **Black** **Hat** **:**...

El oso se quedó en silencio viendo todo a una distancia segura, pero tapándose el hocico con sus patas mientras Demencia ya se había parado alarmada del suelo y acercándose a paso lento pero firme hacia los dos, Black Hat por otro lado volvió a su forma original de manera lenta, completamente sorprendido por su cambio de actitud y se maldecía internamente por haber puesto esa cláusula tan _"insignificante"_ en aquel entonces, por qué creía que Flug no tenía nada a lo que aferrarse ni volver, que solo lo tenía a él para vivir, pero claramente su subordinado no era tan idiota para contarle todo y que lo limitara más en el encierro.

Cerro los puños con ira ante sus palabras, era un villano y hacía todo de manera ilegal, pero recordar que cuando alguien le entregaba su alma a cambio de algo y tenía que cumplir ese favor al pie de la letra para evitar la maldición se sentía asqueado, era como ser un héroe cumpliendo con su palabra o un desgraciado moribundo desesperado atrapado entre la espada y la pared

 **Flug** **:** Está decidido

 **Black** **Hat** **:** ¿Cual es el motivo Doctor?

 **Flug** **:** Lo siento jefecito,pero...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **************************************************
> 
> Chan, chan, chan, chaaaaaaan....ok me calmo, MOMENTO ¡¿POR QUE CARAJO ME DISCULPO?! ESTA ES MI HISTORIA Y USTEDES VASALLOS DEBERÍAN ARRODILLARSE ANTE LA SUPREMACÍA DE MI PODER JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA
> 
> *VARIAS HORAS DE RISAS PSICÓPATAS DESPUÉS*
> 
> Y díganme miserables esbirros ¿qué les pareció el capítulo de hoy? tengo entendido que muchos de ustedes están perdidos o por lo menos es lo que me parece en cuanto al título, la descripción y el contenido, pero no se preocupen. Verán no todos los títulos se debe tomar tan literal, pero si se acuerdan aún falta los espacios en blanco...y por que ya me estoy extendiendo demasiado y no quiero dar spoilers les preguntare:
> 
> ¿Esperaban que White realmente fuera tan bueno como se muestra frente a los demás? ¿por qué Slug no apartó a la chica unicornio o le gritó? ¿esperaban que 6.0.6 hiciera algo "lindo" a su manera para ayudar al jefe? ¿Demencia cambiada?
> 
> Otra sorpresa en el capítulo fue que el Doctor acaba de mostrar su verdadera actitud delante de todos y esto ha sorprendido a Black Hat ¿que le dirá? y ¿cuál era la maldición de la que no quiere ser víctima? ¿tendrá algo que ver con su pasado o familia?
> 
> ¿Tienen preguntas para los personajes?, es su día de suerte por cada pregunta que quieran hacer deberán pagar con un corazón de buey y su completa lealtad al Paperhat cofcofpeticióndelNarradorcofcof, estúpida enfermedad
> 
> .
> 
> .
> 
> .
> 
> .
> 
> .
> 
> .
> 
> Dejen sus comentarios, preguntas, teorías, tomatazos y demás que con gusto trataré de responder a todos los que pueda, pero recuerden que el estudio no es piadoso...Ah otra cosa a partir de aquí los capítulos serán mas largos y tardaran mas tiempo en publicarse
> 
> ~Cheao


End file.
